Daughter of Life and Death
by Tears Fall
Summary: Althea is the daughter of Persephone(Life), and Hades(Death) born a full blooded goddess destined for a place in the Court of the Underworld. But what happens when all of that is taken away by a curse almost older then the Olympians? (Takes place after Blood of Olympus) (Rated Teen for Half-Blood violence and blood) (Formerly 'The Nightshade' )
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is the first fanfiction I have ever written... And pretty much the first thing I have every written, so please don't expect it to be perfect.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hades stood in the ruined hotel, staring down at the place Maria's body had laid. He carefully picked up the remains of her purse, and looked at it painfully as he turned it over in his hands.

After the Furies had taken Bianca and Nico away to Las Vegas-along with her body-he was free to reflect on what had just happened. It seemed almost like a blur, it had happened so fast.

I could have saved her. The words were still echoing in his mind. Still completely infuriated with Zeus, bitterness filled every part of his body.

How dare he? Zeus thinks that we are all his little puppets, that will do whatever he says? Well, he's wrong.

Not wanting to hang onto the moment for too long, he returned to the underworld, as he didn't like to feel weak or helpless.

Meanwhile, on Olympus, Apollo was storming around the throne room-which was normally Zeus's job-screaming at his father. "Look at what you've done!"

Zeus gave him a challenging look, as if he were considering making Apollo a mortal again for a while, until he learned some respect.

"I did what was best. If the prophecy had happened because of those children, and I hadn't done anything about it, the others would be upset with me for not doing. It was the best possible thing. Besides, he wouldn't take them to camp," he told Apollo with complete confidence.

Apollo glanced at him sharply, almost shaking with anger "You destroyed my Oracle," he said, his tone full of loathing

His father simply laughed. "No, I did not. Hades did, and she is still alive. I don't see the problem," Zeus said, flatly indicating the conversation was over unless Apollo liked lightning bolts. (And trust me, he didn't).

The furious Sun God clenched his fists and walked to the end of the throne room.

Stepping outside and closing his eyes, he concentrated, pressing his fingertips to his temples. You will pay for this, Hades, his mind screamed.

Apollo opened his eyes, knowing that somewhere, the Lord of the Underworld had heard him.

And almost satisfied with that, he disappeared, leaving Zeus and the throne room behind.


	2. Chapter 1

The Gods had just finished having their annual meeting; during the winter solstice where most of them were actually there.

Hades had grown tired of the Gods discussing the same old stuff as always, sometimes there was some exciting little bit of news. But today? Nope.

The Lord of The Underworld was preparing to leave with Persephone who was still chatting with the some of the other Goddesses who had recently found out that she was pregnant which meant there would be a new God in the family; but most -all- of their children turned out to be rather…. Ah disturbing to some degree.

Looking around he saw Zeus waving him over, his eyes seemed to turn to fire for a moment at the sight of the Lords of the Gods. Reluctantly he walked over, his black eyes glistening dangerously.  
"I hope this is something important." Hades told Zeus flatly, folding his arms against his chest and leaning slightly on one of the pillars.

Zeus chuckled as if it was nothing.

"Brother, brother. Always so uptight." Rolling his eyes; then drinking whatever the liquid in his cup was.

Hades seemed to growl "Well maybe you should pay attention more to the things you do. And take responsibility more often." He hinted.

The Sky God gave him a challenging look briefly, a few sparks coming off of his suit. Then he relaxed a bit "Are you going to stay for the feast?" He questioned although his tone clearly didn't want Hades to stay "I'd… Like to speak with my daughter, it's been awhile."

The floor seemed to shake underneath them, Hades looked as if he were about to punch Zeus.

"Stay away from Persephone!" He said quietly in tone that could be comparable to shouting; that is if the God of the Dead hadn't been the one saying it.

Giving his brother one last glare Hades walked over to his Queen; Persephone. He seemed to relax when he came near her, gently putting his arm around her.

Then puts his mouth by her ear and whispered, "I apologize darling, but I think it is time we leave."

Persephone sighed sadly "Alright." She whispered back then turned to the other Goddesses "Sorry, but we must leave now. I will see you all later." Athena nodded in acknowledgement then went to go speak with someone else.

Hestia and Artemis frowned. "Well, I think I should go put Apollo in his place. It was nice to see you." Artemis said the frown becoming a kind smile "Hestia, why don't you help me?" She asked, when Hestia agreed to.

They ran off across the throne room over to where Apollo was arguing with Hermes.

"Mother! We are leaving!" Persephone called to Demeter, then disappeared with her husband.

Apollo looked up when Artemis(Hestia decided to leave it to her) walked over. He was dressed in an almost obnoxiously bright red leather jacket; with a tight white shirt underneath that seemed to show off his muscles, some denim jeans, then these big fancy sunglasses.

"Come to help me beat Hermes?" Apollo asked, as he took off his sunglasses and clipped them on his shirt.

Artemis slapped his hand "Don't be ridiculous." She scolded him, her silver-gray eyes giving him a warning.

Apollo rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine then. Hermes, I am the God of Healing, you are not."

Hermes laughed "I'm the God of Medicine. Just accept that. I mean it's not like we've been arguing about this for a few thousand years." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Apollo said nothing and walked away and was joined by Artemis outside of the throne room.

"You look excited." He commented.

"Well it's not everyday you find out that there will be a new God." She told him.

The Sun God's eyes suddenly sparkled with interest. "Who?" He asked curiously.

Artemis was examining a cube of ambrosia that she had grabbed. "Hades and Persephone." Then popped the cube in her mouth and ate it.

"Really?" Her brother asked a plan starting to form in his mind. When she nodded, Apollo's heart skipped.

Artemis shouldered her bow "Be careful brother." She told him then walked off to find her Hunters.

Apollo started to pace around the room. This is perfect, finally Hades will pay for what he has done. A cruel smile appeared on his lips carefully choosing a fate as if it was a weapon, when a tiny voice seemed to speak in his mind.

Pick me my lord.

Thinking about it with the faintest bit of surprise he nodded his head to himself then set the curse that had appeared in his mind, walking out of the room he smiled with satisfaction even though he had no idea what he had just done.

A Few Months Later

Hades was sitting on his throne, absentmindedly tapping his fingers on it as he waited; looking up as Artemis and a few other goddesses walked in. "And?" He asked, rising from the throne. "One very cute little goddess." Artemis answered a small smile on her face "We must get going." She told him.

Hades nodded "For now, let us keep her to ourselves. Understand?" He asked looking around to see if they would challenge his order.

Once they all nodded he left to room; walking through a hall until he reached a large nice looking room-if that is possible in the underworld- it had a dark marble floor, then a crystal chandelier; in the center of the room there was a large bed with dark covers.

Sitting up in that bed was the goddess Persephone, exhaustion and pride seemed to be fighting each other in her warm multicolored eyes that were turning brown as it was Spring. A bundle of blankets was rested in her arms by Demeter.

The goddess of agriculture folded her arms against her chest "Hopefully she doesn't turn out like the others." Casting a glare at Hades.

Sighing he walked over "Please leave." He told Demeter flatly. "You can't make me." She told him stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" Hades asked almost amused, a bolt of darkness appeared in his hand; starting to raise it she snorted and disappeared. "Was that necessary?" Persephone questioned.

"Yes." He told her, looking down at the bundle; a smile shown on the Lord of the Underworld's face.

Pulling the blanket back from around the baby's face, she already had some curly black hair on her head. "Althea?" Persephone said giving her husband a glance.

"Yes, I like that name." Hades agreed.

Running his hand carefully across his daughter's face

. A screaming cry came from baby as if it had been shocked; the powerful godly arua started to fade from her a seemed to be replaced by the feel of death as it started to flow around her.

Then a deep glowing gash appeared across her forearm, golden ichor flowing out.

Persephone pulled Althea tightly against her fearfully.

Hades carefully pried the baby from her, looking at her realization flooded to him, I thought he had gotten over it.

His queen was watching him carefully "I know that look! What is going on?!" She asked shakily pulling herself to her feet; Looking him in the eye dangerously as she took her child back.

"Apollo…" He murmured, the room seemed to get even colder than normal.

"What?"

Hades looked up "Apollo. After I cursed his Oracle he promised he would get his revenge." He explained "I thought he had forgotten."

The Queen of the Underworld looked at Althea who now seemed to be peacefully sleeping now in her mother's arms "What's happening?" She asked quietly.

"She doesn't seem immortal anymore, and I can feel her soul slipping." He told her grimly.

Right then the doors of the room flew open, a tall beautiful young women entered the room; she was wearing a long white gown that was covered in silver ornate designs and a silver cord-like belt around her waist, the sleeves looked as if they had slipped off her shoulders. A black hooded cape hung to her, two twin torches in her hands.

"Hello my friends!" She called, then strode over to them.

Side hugging Persephone and Hades; she carefully took Althea from them after making the torches disappear into the mist. Cradling the cursed child in her arms.

"Hecate, good to see you." Hades told her, a worriedly look in his dark eyes.

Hecate rocked the baby; gently she started washing the Ichor off Altheia with damp clean rag she managed to conjure from the mist.

After a while of silence Hades sighed "The child is cursed and dying. I have an idea of how to fix it but I'll need some help from you."

The Goddess of Magic nodded "I can tell. Also look." She said pointing to the child's arm; the ichor had turned from golden to dark red.

"Mortal blood." She told them. "You have requested my help, and I shall give it. But I have an idea of some spells that we should use… They may not work."

Persephone looked at her husband, silently coming to and agreement.

"We'll do it."

Hecate half smiled. "Good, but she won't be able to stay here for more than a few days if it works. The Underworld is dangerous and a place of death."

"We understand." Hades assured her. Grabbing his wife's hand and holding it comfortingly.

Holding the baby out to Persephone, Hecate rubbed her hands together making them glow a golden color she murmured something. "Hold her out. Then place your other had on her arm, the you Hades. Put your hand on top of hers." She ordered.

Persephone carefully set her hand on the bleeding arm, then Hades put his over her hand. Hecate the put her hands over theirs, muttering enchantments.

After finishing she stepped back. "It is done." The powerful and magical aura that had filled the room had faded into the dark feel of the Underworld.


	3. Chapter 2

Althea was silently walking down a rainy alleyway,Slipping from street to street without being so much as noticed as usual. She had on dark purple hoodie to hide her long black hair that had a tendency to flow freely around her.

Headphones on although there was no music playing; she had come to a new foster home only a few weeks ago.

This was her story for the last almost 4 years, something bad always happened or the families didn't want her around anymore. Before that she had lived with her _aunt _Circe; every so often she would get visits from her other aunt Hecate; They would never tell her about her parents, and until the whole foster home thing she never really was around other people, Circe taught her a lot of what she knew, then Hecate would teach her all kinds of random knowledge such as Greek mythology but always avoided her asking questions about the myths.

But one day something happened to Circe, so Hecate took her to this small lonely cabin for awhile, then she was taken to some people and this whole event called life happened.

Althea glanced both ways then ran across a road, then almost flying up the sidewalk to the house, slipping inside she went to the room she shared before anyone heard her.

_Any time now, it always happens. _she told herself, this happened all the time, shoving some hoodies in her dufflebag, along with some t-shirts, jeans, socks, and the other assortment of clothing. Cleaning up her bunk, then spotting some gloves fancy gloves Circe had given her as a child _laying on Emmaline's bed. _They did not belong there, snatching them up she tossed them into her bag.

Her fingers quickly found silver necklace that hung around her neck, it was one of the things from her parents; one side had a key one it, then the other had a daffodil with some other flowers. She had to make sure it was still there.

Then she pulled her knife out from under her bed, it had an odd gloomy black blade and a silver etched handle and cover; it was beautiful in a odd way, fit for a queen in her opinion.

Wrapping a small green blanket around it she dropped it in the bag.

After throwing other stuff that she might need in it she zipped it shut and hid it under her bed.

Scratching her arm on a sharp bit of metal framing for the bunk beds, Althea managed to hold back a scream, why did it always hurt so bad? The scratch seemed to grow wider and deeper blood freely flowing now, pulling out her First-Aid kit she put a large bandage on it and then some medical tape so it wouldn't come loose.

Getting up to walk she felt a sudden shudder across the floor with a _boom. _

Looking out the window she saw smoke coming from the garage… _Which is under her room_…

Pulling her bag out from under her bed as a explosion shook the house, holding it close to her and even tighter; she started counting. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5.

Sure enough another explosion rang through the house, getting up she pulled open her window, slipping her knife from the pocket it was in she slashed a good gap in the screening.

Sliding down across the roof, dropping down she winced as pain rushed up her legs, then she took off, making a break for the dirt road that was a good ways behind the house, that she kept a bike over there as well... For reasons.

The feel and sound of something chasing her was enough for her to run even faster, barely making it to the road she felt something slam into her back.

Pain searing through her veins as she felt blood start to wet her back, her consciousness started to slip due to the pain; With a last effort she put her hands over her head and felt the air around her drop as if freezing, and darkness surrounded her in a almost welcoming way.

Groaning Althea started to wake up; opening her eyes she quickly closed them due to the brightness that seemed to fill them.

After waiting a moment her eyes flickered open, she was on her back on what felt like a cross between a bed, and a stretcher; holding her arms up she noticed that they were covered in a tight bandage that part of it was soaked red.

_Blood._

The answer obvious to her, there was always blood somewhere.

Pushing herself up painfully she examined herself, more bandages, more blood, and more pain… And a odd yellow t-shirt that made her cringe.

Looking around the room she saw a tall, athletic looking boy with shaggy blonde hair and a seriously good tan… He looked around fifteen; and was humming away some odd tune she didn't recognize.

Turning around he looked at her "You're awake. I was getting worried." He looked very, _very_ tired, although his blue eyes sparkled with relief.

"Oh, I'm Will Solace." He said offering his hand for a handshake possibly.

"I'm-I'm." She stumbled, taking a deep breath before finishing "I'm Althea… Where am I?" She asked glancing around the room, completely ignoring his outstretched hand.

"You are at Camp Half-Blood, have been out of it for 5 days. Some other campers found you knocked out in the forest in really bad shape." Will explained, then started to remove the bandages on her arms.

_That doesn't make sense. _"I'm at a camp?" Althea asked him, withdrawing her arm and ripping the bandage off on her own.

"Yes, it's for Half-Bloods, or Demigods. Same thing." He told her with a sigh; beginning to wash off her free arm with a wet wash cloth, grabbing a bottle of some liquid he poured it on her arm.

Althea yelped and jerked away, the skin on her arm felt as if it were burning up even though it looked fine.

"How odd." Will murmured.

"That hurts?" He asked.

Nodding she rubbed her arm with her hand.

Will opened his mouth to say something then was cut off by a knocking from the door.

Getting up he walked over and opened it.

Standing on the other side was another boy who looked around 14 with black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and he was wearing a dark blue shirt. His arms were folded against his chest. "There is meeting." The boy told Will.

"Nico, tell them I can't come." Will said motioning to Althea who was removing the other arms bandages without permission.

The Nico kid looked at her briefly, an unreadable looked came onto his face; Then he turned back to Will. "Too bad, you have to come Chiron orders it." Then he turned and walked off.

Will shut the door; grabbing some more bandages. "Give me your arm." He ordered.

Then quickly he wrapped both arms. "Can you stand?" He asked. "I don't know." She told him looking down. Will grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet… Then caught her as she almost fell over.

"Sorry, sorry!" Althea told him, then attempted shove him away from her. When he stepped back she managed to gain her composure.

"Try walking." Will told her.

Then watched as she limped painfully across the room, pain spiking across her back.

"Good. Now I have a meeting to go to, and you are coming with me so I can keep an eye on you."

"What?! I don't need someone to keep an eye on me!" She told him flatly, her multicolored eyes seemed to turn dark and challenging.

Will held her gaze "You are my patient. Now let's go."

Opening the door for her; she limped out angrily not liking the idea of someone trying to take care of her. She didn't need anyone.

Will lead her to a door, casually throwing in open he walked in. "Welcome to the Rec Room. Now we will be kinda busy so, yeah." Sitting down in chair that was around a table.

Althea looked around, her anger replaced with nerves; standing there she saw a group of teens sitting with Will, most of them had on orange T-shirts that said "Camp Half-Blood" on the front. Two of them had on purple T-shirts that had some wreath on it.

A man was sitting in a wheelchair at the head of the table "Hello Will. I see you have brought someone with you."

"Oh, yeah. Chiron. This is Althea, the girl that they found in the woods." Will introduced.

A boy with bright green eyes looked up, elbowing a blonde girl beside him. "Annabeth!" He said quietly, then poked her repeatedly.

Annabeth slapped his hand and glared at him for a moment, then turned her attention to the new girl. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena, this is seaweed brain-"

"Actually it's Percy."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain, I'm doing the introduction; those two over there arm wrestling are Piper, and Leo. The ones over there are Nico, Frank, Jason, and Reyna. We found you with Hazel, who is not at this meeting. The others are Will, who you already know. Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, Pollux, Butch, Clovis- Clovis wake up! Sorry about that. Then there is: Lou Ellen. And Rachel."

She told her in a quick introduction.

Althea nodded, and shuffled around awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Pull up a chair." Nico told her still carefully watching her.

Doing as she was told; she sat there just staring off at nothing, her thoughts wandering.

Still trying to figure out how she got there.

Snapping out of it when someone shook her, looking up she saw Will. "The meeting is over, but you are going to stay here with Annabeth and the others. They'll get your things for you later, that is if you are feeling up to it." He told her, then left the room leaving her with the others who were still there..

Althea looked around the table seeing the ones who found her as well as a new girl.

The girl and Nico seemed to be sharing a silent conversation.

Annabeth then spoke up. "So, you are a demigod. Understand what that is?" She asked.

"They were the children of a god and a mortal in Greek mythology . What do you mean I am one?!" Althea asked worry showing on her face. "They aren't real."

Annabeth made a face at Percy, who pouted childishly.

"The Greek Gods are real, they are also the Roman Gods. But they are now in the Americas. Understand?"

Althea nodded, studying her hands quietly.

"Which parent of yours, Mom, or Dad?" Percy asked curiously.

"I don't know. I grew up with my aunt, never talked about my parents. Then something happened to her, and yeah." She told them quietly.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned, seeing that it was Leo

"Foster families suck." He told her in a understanding way, a smile on his face and in his brown eyes.

Althea shook his hand off, then got up to leave; not knowing where she would go though.

That moment Nico stood as well.

His dark eyes meeting her questioning look "I'll show her around." He volunteered, before anyone could stop him he walked to the door.

Once they had left the house Althea carefully limped along, flinching every time she so much as moved, or breathed.

(Nico's POV)

I was thinking as we walked along, I could feel death coming off of her. But how do you explain that to other people when the person is probably not a child of Hades?

She doesn't even know her parents so we will need to wait for her to be claimed.

And besides, Hades never breaks his vows; the chance of there being a child of his that was born after I was, is a big fat zero.

"Hey… Uh, Nico?" Althea asked, her unusual multicolored eyes had an unsettling looking in them.

"Yes?" I responded, curiously; normally I am not in the middle of other demigod stuff, but she intrigued me.

"How are you claimed?" She asked me. Her eyes seemed to search my face, looking for something in my eyes.

Chills ran down my spine and I mentally shook myself. "Well, generally at the camp fire new campers are claimed, a glowing symbol will appear over your head. And there you have it." I tried to explain without getting too far into it. But my dad never exactly claimed me, so I didn't know the feeling."

Althea nodded, getting a spaced out look on her face again.

After we walked down to the cabins I had to call out her name a few times before she responded.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

I just shrugged. "These are the Cabins, where the campers live: The first two are Zeus and Hera, Jason is Zeus's son, well Jupiter's but he stays here a lot trying to make altars and stuff for _all_ Greek and Roman gods."

She opened her mouth as if she was about to ask a question.

I held out my hand motioning for her to not ask any questions for now.

So I continued

"And Hera never has any Half-blood kids.

After that there is Poseidon, Percy's cabin. Then Demeter's cabin, they are mostly gardeners with some weird plant tricks. Then Ares-"

I was cut off by the loud music coming from it. Giving the cabin a dark look I walked a ways from it.

"Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus. And my cabin, Hades. Then: Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Hecate, and a few others are currently being built when we aren't repairing the others." I looked at her to see what she thought, noticing her looking at the Hecate cabin with a unreadable emotion on her face I narrowed my eyes.

"What happened here?" She asked.

Ugh, I hate that question. "Gaea." I said shortly.

Seeing Piper I waved her over, once she walked over I started to talk

"I have some things to do. Could you show her Dining Pavilion before dinner?" I asked.

"No problem. Come with me!" She told Althea, and started to drag her away.

Looking around until I saw Hazel I headed over to her in a quick walk

. "Hazel, come with me." I told her quietly once I stood beside her. Flinching slightly as she jumped hearing me must have spooked her.

"Sorry." I told her, I had the tendency to still spook people.

Hazel smiled in a friendly way "Nah you are fine." She told me softly, touching my arm carefully.

Nodding I lead her to the Hades cabin, walking inside I sat cross-legged on the floor.

Once she did the same I took a deep breath. "That girl, I feel death around her. And she doesn't have that feel that the others have. Do you feel it too?"

"Yes Nico, I do. But it's strange, she can't be a child of Hades. You said he always keeps his oaths, and I don't think she is from a different time either. It's just so confusing." Hazel told me.

Sighing with relief "Thank goodness someone else understands." Running my hands through my hair.

Then I stood up to leave. "I wish you guys could stay longer." I expressed, I liked having my sister and friends around me. But I didn't want to keep her from her friends

Hazel grinned "Come visit us then." She pleaded, her golden eyes flickered playfully.

"I'll think about it."

( End of POV )


	4. Chapter 3

( Althea POV )

I was sitting at the Dining Pavilion with the Hermes cabin, trying to keep away from the others I was at the edge of the table…

Unfortunately I had to sit where Will could see me, as if I would fall over and nearly die at any given moment.

My plate had a untouched hamburger on my plate along with a few fries; watching the others around me I looked at the magic cups

"Water." I whispered, when the cup filled with the clear liquid I smiled, taking a small sip of it; it didn't taste like that dreaded city water. Thank Poseidon

. I suddenly felt self conscious noticing everyone getting up and walking over to the Hearth in the middle, seeing a younger girl sitting right by it with a bright smile on her face, but most people walked by as if she wasn't even there.

_How rude of them. _I thought to myself.

Then followed the others, I saw the Annabeth girl; carefully tapping her shoulder to get her attention . "Hm?" Turning she looked at me.

"What are we doing?" I asked her, not wanting to mess up on this.

Annabeth smiled "Burnt offerings to the Gods, you put some of your meal in it. And often we pray to one of the gods." She must have seen my face fall because she quickly added "You can just pick one." She told me softly.

Suddenly there was a bunch of commotion up in front of us. "What happened?" Annabeth asked seeing Percy drag the Stoll brothers away from the Hearth.

"Travis threw some Pop-Rocks in there, then Connor did something else in there with some soda, and then flames went crazy." He told us with a roll of his mischievous green eyes.

Travis held out his arms "Look! All the hair burnt off of them." He said it as if it was a competition. Seriously?

Connor snorted. "Look at my face."

Travis gasped and pointed above his brothers eyes "Your eyebrow! Their gone." He announced _very loudly_.

Connor grinned "I know, it's sweet." Percy _gently _shoved them in the direction of the Hermes table, then went to go sit alone at his table and made some immature face at Jason who was also alone.

Annabeth face-palmed, then put a portion of her meal in the fire; Then went to go join her siblings.

I held my plate shakily, scraping the fries and half of the burger into the hearth. _Hecate, please help me. _I cried out silently.

Walking back to the Hermes table I picked at my burger although I wasn't hunger, even after not eating for 3 days.

Connor leaned across the table to where I was at "You gonna eat that?" He asked; pushing my plate over to him.

"Have it." I told him. Putting my face in my hand I quietly looked down at the table.

Looking out the corner of my eye I saw Chiron who was whistling to get everyone's "Everyone gather for s'mores and campfire songs." He called out across the pavilion.

Getting up I started walking back to the big house wanting to go back to the room I had woken in.

Feeling someone grab my arm I turned to see Will who had Nico with him, pulling my arm free I backed up a few steps. "Where are you going?" Will asked. "I'm going back to the infirmary." I told him feeling kinda dumb I shuffled my feet.

This time Nico spoke up "You could get claimed tonight." He pointed out bluntly.

Shaking my head I backed up some more.

"Alright, your stuff is on the shelf on the in the corner. Try not to touch anything, okay?" Will asked, but he was letting me go.

When I nodded they walked back over to the others, then I darted to the big house; using my memory to find the room.

Opening the door I stepped in, quickly scanning the room I found some of my things, of course my dufflebag didn't survive; Sitting on top of the pile was my necklace, picking it up I clasped it around my neck.

Then fishing my knife out of the bag I pulled the sheath off I looked at the black blade, running my hand along the flat edge of it I felt a odd cold tug coming from it, shaking my head I put it back in the sheath, then strapped it to my waist.

Wrapping myself up in a blanket I fell asleep on the stiff bed with my hand wrapped around the necklace charm.

Climbing off the bed I noticed that the room looked like it had not been touched since last night, other than for the clothes.

Quickly changing into a fresh set of clothes, just some capris and a Camp Half-Blood shirt that had been laid out for me.

I removed my bandages from my arms and legs (trying to have a less mummy-like effect); ugly scratches and some stitches were all over them, but what really stuck out was the large scar I had across my forearm for as long as I could remember.

Having my necklace on and knife strapped to me I slipped out of the big house.

"Going somewhere?" spinning around I had my hand on my knife; seeing it was only Chiron I calmed myself a little. "Um, just to look around." I told him, my heart was racing.

"Well there is archery going on soon. Maybe you could go watch them? I'm heading there myself" He suggested.

Shaking my head I turned to leave "Be careful." He told me gently, his old eyes seemed to have a worried look in them

. Quickly walking off before anyone else could stop me, I went to the cabins. Looking at each of them carefully. I can't do anything like Zeus. Poseidon? Forget it. It didn't seem like I would fit in anywhere…

So I just kept walking

Walking to the edge of the forest I saw a wild rose bush, intrigued I reached out to touch it; I had barely brushed my figures across it, stumbling back when it turned brown and died crumbling from my touch.

Gasping as the entire bush started to die, glancing around to make sure no one was watching I quickly left the area when around the bush died as well.

A few days later the cabins were dueling each other with the skills they possessed.

The children of Athena were madly weaving, or fighting other campers inside the makeshift dueling ring.

Ares kids were threatening to kill Percy, which only got worse when Annabeth stepped in trying to stop them.

I carefully poked Connor "What are we doing?" I asked carefully.

"Dueling, duh!" He responded shortly.

Annoyed I stalked away from the Hermes cabin, sitting next to a red haired girl who was watching with excitement.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" I asked. The girl looked at me with a large smile

"Go ahead! Oh, I'm Rachel if you didn't remember."

"Well I remember now." I told her, pulling my legs up close to me as I watched a kid from Ares pummel some poor Apollo kid.

"Why don't you join in?" She asked me.

Looking down I shrugged "I'm not sure what to do." I admitted, _what if they tried to kill me?_

Rachel patted my arm "Just go with whatever feels right. It'll be fun!" She said, obviously trying to lift my spirits.

"Fine. I'll try." I promised, striding down to where the lines for the fight was.

Walking up to Chiron my mouth suddenly was dry; _No, I would not chicken out_.

"How can I help you Althea?" he asked, a kind glimmer in his eyes.

"I would like to join in." I told him nervously, my fingers tapping against my leg.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Go pick some weapons and get in there." He told me encouraging, pointing to where the weapon rack was.

Smiling I dashed over to where the weapons were, selecting a small shield and a short sword. Putting on the required armor I got in line, waiting for my turn.

When I finally got there I was up against Lou Ellen, the daughter of Hecate. I could see a resemblance to her.

Shaking my head to clear it Lou Ellen had advanced, a staff in her hands; a sudden burst of light shot at me.

Trying to jump aside it hit me square across the chest, crumpling to the ground I groaned.

Hearing most of the campers cheering for her gave me a new strength, climbing to my feet I advanced on Lou Ellen. I had to do this.

Bashing her with my shield, only to have it ripped out of my hands.

I lunged awkwardly with the sword; only to have her hit me over the hands with her staff.

Blood started to stream from my hands and arms, it was too slippery to grab the sword.

I could hear Will arguing with other campers, Chiron, aaaand _Mr D_ who had decided to come watch for the fun.

Annoyed I knew he wanted them to take me out. I was a weak player, not as strong as he wanted to see.

Frustration filled every bit of me, I wanted to belong here somewhere so I had to try. Even if it meant getting myself pummeled.

Seeing Lou Ellen cast another spell I could tell her heart wasn't in; raising my hands to protect my face, why a spell? "_**Stop!"**_ I screamed closing my eyes.

Hearing some gasping, and when the spell didn't touch me I opened my eyes again, there was a dark shield that seemed to coming from my fingertips strangely it seemed to have washed out colors hidden among the black

. My eyes widened in disbelief; Then it vanished, every part of my body ached, but I didn't want to stop then my vision seemed to go wacky.

Lou Ellen shook her head and backed away "I can't do this anymore". She stepped out of the ring and set down her staff.

Turning back to look at me surprise shown on her face. "Look!" she cried out. I looked up and saw a glowing mark above my head, I couldn't make it out.

Some of the campers started to bow as they normally did.

"What-?" Chiron looked surprised, amazed, and confused all at once.

Then the world started spinning around me. Then I felt my knees buckle under me, then I began retching. No one seemed to move around me, but my surroundings seemed to keep swirling. Looking down I saw deep scarlet around me. Then I blacked out.

I woke up in the same room I had slept in. Although all of me felt like it was burning, looking around the room for a moment I saw a few familiar faces; then my head started spinning again. Hiding my face in my arms I drifted off again.

It had been 5 days since my little dueling adventure, hardly anyone had spoken to me since then. And I wasn't aloud to leave the infirmary; What fun! Not.

Hearing footsteps I saw Rachel looked up. "Um… hi?" I said, knowing she would probably ignore me like most people who came in here. To my surprise she walked right over to me with a smile, sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"How are you doing?" She asked. I looked down at my hands; _How was I doing?_

Unable to answer her question I looked her right in the eye "Who claimed me?" I asked flatly, the one thing I wanted to know more then anything.

"You were claimed, by who? We don't know, it was all messed up. Chiron does not even know who claimed you." When she said that my face fell.

"We'll figure it out though." She assured.

Thinking for a second I asked another question "Who claimed you? Who is your parent?"

Rachel smiled, then broke into a grin and started full heartedly laughing.

I didn't get it. "What?" I asked, worried that I might have said something wrong.

"I'm just a mortal. But I am the Oracle of Delphi… But after the fight that happened with Gaea, it hasn't been working. But technically I'm sorta claimed by Apollo even though my parents are just mortals."

"Apollo…" I thought, the name trigger an old memory of mine that even I didn't remember.

_A hand cold yet gentle hand ran across my face. Then there was pain everywhere, a gash appeared across my arm as I screamed as this gold liquid like blood streamed from it. Someone-no my mother held me close to her, I started to feel tired and relaxed again. Then the cold hands took me away, I heard talking but I couldn't make out what they said other than one word _"Apollo." I said under my breath.

Rachel up her hand on my shoulder I realized I was shaking. "Are you okay? You seem shaken, and you keep running you hand along that scar." She said pointing to my left arm, with my other hand I was rubbing the scar.

Pulling my hand away I buried my face in my hands, Rachel asked me something but I couldn't hear her.

Then I hear the door shut. What was that I just saw?

I was not going to stay here after that, I needed answers.

Standing up I pulled on a jacket to cover the annoying bandages, I dug my things from my parents out of the draw next to my bed.

Putting the knife on me felt natural, I wouldn't be using it but I wanted it close, snapping my necklace on I threw the door open and walked outside.

Once outside I started running, I was too numb to feel anything; And those that tried to stop me? Well they were hit with a dark shield that just showed up.

Stopping once I reach the forest I found the rose bush, it was alive. How? No idea, I had destroyed it.

Touching a rose it crumbled again, I screamed in annoyance. Then the ground around me seemed to rumble, cracks running around me until it made a circle.

"What?" I stepped back. "Did I do that?" I said out loud.

I was feeling kinda weak now, still numb. But weak.

Accidentally I tripped over a tree root and made my arm start bleeding. "Oh come on." I sighed.

"Hello."

Twisting around I saw a tall man, he was very pale with long black hair, and almost black eyes that seemed to sparkle. His clothing was a long black robe, it seemed to shift as if it was made of souls. Under his arm was a helmet, at his side was a long black sword with what looked like part of a key for the hilt.

There was an aura of power, darkness, and death was around him. It seemed to be to calling me. _Use your self control airhead. _I growled at myself.

Instantly I pulled out my knife protectively; I would obviously be no match if I fought this person.

"Yes you did do that." A smile was on his face, he looked _almost_ proud.

"Why does it matter?!" I snapped, I could feel the ground under me start to crack and shift. _How was I doing this? _it happened without me even thinking, I was scared.

The man walked forward and reached out to touch me, I back away. Who was this person? I looked at him closer, he looked a lot like the Di Angelo kid.

I kept moving back wanting to be away from this person.

"There is no reason for you to fear me Althea." He said calmly.

"Who are you?" my voice faltered "How do you know who I am?" I demanded, then with a rush I realized who he was; My eyes wide I looked at him again.

"Hello my daughter."

"Father…" I responded, unable to to move in sudden awe.

Then he reached out to stroke my face, I flinched away from his hand.

A sad look crossed his face "You remember that." my dad sighed. "I'm sorry." I said quietly looking down. "It is alright." He told me.

Then I did pretty much the unexpected, I gave him a hug.

It was comforting when he wrapped his arms around me; although I felt relaxed I could feel my heart rate slow, it felt like my life force was weakening. Then he let go of me, putting his hand to my face.

"Focus." He ordered, I felt the numbness and pain fade. I felt almost normal again. Looking down at my arms I realized that all the scratches had faded and healed, but that one stubborn scar was still there.

"Um, father. How did I get here? And I heard some of the campers saying that I had the feel of death. Why is that?" About to ask more when he held up his hand for silence

He smiled at me "I do not have the time to talk right now. But I will answer those questions sometime." Then he turned at looked at the rose bush that was dying again.

"Your mother would throw quite the fit if she saw that. But for now it will be our little secret." He told me mischievously, then looked serious again "You can fix it if you tried though."

I tried to gather my words "Wait, you're leaving already? And what about my mother?" was all I managed.

"Yes I must go, we shall speak again." Then he paused "Oh, and happy 14th birthday my dear." Then he seemed to shimmer, then he just disappeared.

I was still sitting in the place where I had seen him a few hours ago.

Looking at the spot where he had stood, I wanted to know more and not leave; it was getting close to dinner time so I headed back just so I would be there.

Striding into the pavilion I looked around, seeing a not very happy looking Will heading in my direction; I turned around and totally non-suspiciously started walking away at a very rapid speed over to Chiron.

When he saw me he smiled "Finally managed to get out of the infirmary?" he asked.

I nodded "Yep, they let me out earlier." I lied, but somehow managing to twist it to sound like the truth.

He studied me for a moment probably trying to figure out if I was telling the truth or not.

Before he could say anything I threw a question at him "So, where do I sit? We don't know who claimed me." I said with a honest sadness. _Why couldn't he have just flat out claimed me? _

Chiron thought for a moment. "Go pick somewhere. Just don't get caught by Mr D." He told me, patting my shoulder kindly.

Nodding I head off to the Hades table -careful not to stumble over the huge crack in the floor- to where Nico sat alone. "Can I sit here?" I asked.

Nico looked at me for a minute "Can you?" He asked.

"Chiron told me to pick somewhere to sit… I don't exactly belong at any of the tables." I admitted. Setting my plate and cup down across from him, I had gotten a pomegranate(always had a weird taste for those) which earned a raised eyebrow from Nico, a bit of steak, some mashed potatoes, then this small slice of cake remember that it was my birthday. Smiling at it for a second. Then went and put it in the hearth with the others, I didn't see the girl there today.

When I got back to the table I picked that the pomegranate a little.

"You know." I heard Nico say "The pomegranate is the food of the underworld… Yet somehow it is one of Hera's sacred plants, as well as Persephone's..."

Chewing a bit of steak I laughed a little.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." I told him, giving him a quick glare.

Nico stared at me for awhile "Will was looking for you today."

I glared at the potatoes darkly. "I don't care." I told him flatly.

"Obviously." Nico said, he had just finished eating his food a looked at his plate as it had just become very interesting.

"I feel like I know you." He said quietly so only I could hear him.

"Interesting." I snorted.

Nico glared at me "I'm serious, I swear I've seen you before."

I tapped my foot. "I know why." I told him, then got up and walked away from the table, leaving the pavilion.

My feet were leaving a trail of dead grass behind me. Which seemed to get the attention of Demeter's kids, and of course Nico and Will were watching.

When I looked down and saw the trail of death, I dashed off; Everyone was going to notice. Walking up a hill I sat down and stayed there.

Away.

( End of POV )


	5. Chapter 4

( Althea's POV )

I was still at the spot I had gone to last night, I hadn't slept all night.

There was the sunrise, then the camp was buzzing with life again.

The entire hillside was dead, and Mr D's powers of plant growth didn't change anything; you could say I might be in trouble with Demeter's cabin.

Looking over I saw Will, walking over to me... "How are you still alive? The forest has monsters. You were bleeding to death with no heartbeat 42 hours ago." Will asked flatly.

I ignored him naturally.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"Then why don't you?" I snapped casting him a dark look.

Will grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me down the hill, ripping my arm away I stormed down the hill.

When Will caught up I punched him, because the same boy tried to drag me away from where I wanted to be. So what kind of girl wouldn't?

"I'm trying to help you!" He called.

"_Stay away from me!" _I screamed, plants started to climb from the earth and tangle around his legs. I felt just as surprised as he looked. "I'm-I'm so, so sorry." I told him. Walking back over I pulled out my knife, and cut the plants away.

"What is that?" Will asked once he was free, looking at the blade with interest.

"It's nothing." I mumbled. Quickly putting it away. The smell of smoke suddenly hitting my nose. "Fire." I said to Will.

We exchanged a look of sudden fear, then raced to the Cabins.

Aphrodite and Hermes's cabins were full blown bonfires, Will ran immediately to where Nico was watching from "What's going on?" He asked.

"What do you think? The Stoll's lit the cabins ablaze." Nico told him, watching the fire closely.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" I demanded.

Nico pointed to one of the Hephaestus kids who was running at the fiery remains of the Aphrodite cabin "Leo's making sure no one is in there." He explained. "And then-" he was cut off as a huge wave rolled right through the camp. Hitting everything in it's path.

Low and behold standing on top of it like some crazy surfer was Percy Jackson, "Get out of the way!" He shouted from atop his wave.

Everyone started scrambling for high ground… But it was too late.

For a moment my head was underwater, struggling for a minute. Then the water was gone; I gasped for air only to choke up water painfully.

Then I felt a hand hit me across the back. Which made it worse. There was a red tint to the last of the water I expelled, seeing that Will and Nico were still there.

I socked Will in the gut. "Don't ever do that again!" I warned, giving him a quick cold glare. Then looked around at the cabins.

All of them were soaked, Aphrodite's was in horrid shape(not like it wasn't already.) And Hermes needed a makeover. The paint was burnt away, the roof looked ready to cave in, not to mention there was a huge hole in the side that was still smoldering.

And standing in the middle of the mess was Travis and Connor Stoll.

One had a firelighter and a can of hairspray, the other had a firelighter and a _large _bottle of hand sanitizer.

Piper stormed over to them, she was fuming so badly I was surprised she wasn't on fire. "_**Stoll!**_" she snapped, there was charmspeak in her voice… And yes, it was very strong stuff.

Everyone else scrambled back away from the scene, I stumbled a bit so Will forced me to sit down before I fell on my face.

Connor suddenly looked pale, and Travis started to make a break for it.

"Travis!" She shouted angrily, charmspeak laced every syllable. "Get back over here." She ordered.

He shuffled back over.

Piper glared at them hard enough to put Zeus himself in place. "What was that for?!" She demanded.

Connor looked at his feet as if they were suddenly _very interesting_, Travis on the other hand was looking at the remains of their cabin as if he was finally realizing what had happened.

"Why?" Piper asked, "What did you achieve by burning down _my_ cabin?!" She strode forward and went to shove them both.

Chiron had just come over, he grabbed Piper by the shoulders before she could touch them. "Why don't you go get those burns looked at?" Then he looked around, his gaze falling on where

I was sitting, and when you are sitting on the ground with a tall slightly annoyed looked Centaur looking at you it can be a _little_ intimidating "You three, oh and Percy and Annabeth. Take Drew, Mitchell, and Lacy to the infirmary. And tend to Cecil's burns Will."

Will nodded, and walked straight Cecil, quietly saying something to him, then he started to sing in ancient greek. I

elbowed Nico lightly "What's he doing?" I asked.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "You mean you've never heard him do it before?"

I shook my head.

"Well, he's singing a song to Apollo. It helps healing and stuff." He explained, then he and Percy started to carry, or drag-whichever it was- Mitchell off to the infirmary.

I helped Lacy stand up, it was hard. She was a good bit shorter then me, and should be lighter; but I was weaker. I almost fell helping her up. Then using what strength I had left I put my arm around her to keep her stable.

As I helped her back we got to watch Annabeth with Drew some very disgusted look before _dragging _her to the infirmary.

Once we got them inside the big house Drew was pretty much throw on a bed, she was a sobbing mess because _Her makeup and clothes were burnt. _

It took everything I had to not slap her. The other two on the other hand were obviously in pain. So Annabeth gave them some ambrosia and nectar, I watched her carefully. If that stuff was good for you, why did it hurt me?

Will brought Piper and Cecil in, then the others started helping him.

So I slipped out of infirmary, leaving the big house I bumped right into a satyr that happened to be standing right _in front_ of me, he caught me right as I started to fall.

"Sorry about that." I muttered, looking at him for a moment.

"It happens." He assured with a smile. "Oh, I'm Henry."

I looked at his closely "Do I know you?" I asked, he had triggered a memory. I knew that face.

He was quiet for awhile. "Wait, you. Are you Althea? The girl who always watched people as if planning their death?" His questioned.

I narrowed my eyes and walked off without saying a word, this is why I never like to deal with other people(or satyrs).

Before I knew it I was in the woods again, I just kept walking.

Pausing every so often as I heard something move around me, I froze as the air around me got hotter… And I could smell smoke, for the second time that day.

I turned around, standing before me was this huge gold eagle. No a _griffin_. It tore at the ground with it's talon, a look of hatred blazed in it's large yellow eyes. It let out a loud squawk, then fire started to explode from it's mouth.

_Sweet, not only a griffin_; _a fire breathing griffin._

So I did what any sensible person would do; I ran.

My hand fumbled as I pulled my knife from it's sheath, as I tried to summon a shield of shadow. No such luck, I could hear it right behind me trying to open it's wings to fly.

It make what sounded like a cross between a snarl and a squawk when it couldn't get off the ground, _why can't it fly? _

Glancing back for a moment I could see gold bindings that looked to be made out of light keeping it from taking off.

The thing started to light the whole forest up trying to get me, quite lovely if it wasn't for the fact _I was in that forest_.

Unfortunately it seemed to have remembered it could run faster.

I quickly managed slipped through a gap in the flames, heading back to the cabin area.

What was I thinking? I would be putting the other campers in danger… It just seemed like a good idea at the time.

A bunch of the campers looked up seeing me barrel at top speed past them, I headed up a hill. The griffin had just burst into the camp, and it kept following me. The others seemed nonexistent to it, flames erupting from it's beak again.

"Heads up Valdez!" I called to Leo who was right in it's path

."Holy Hephaestus!" He shouted, along with the assortment of Greek curses as he leaped aside, narrowly getting trampled.

I had gotten on top of the hill, the griffin charged at me.

I looked at my knife, then the griffin. I focused on the ground under its feet, a small vine started to grow and tangle itself around it's hind legs.

The ground started to crack and drop, I was standing in a crater with a monster that was intent on killing me. Another vine wrapped around the beast, when it's entire hindquarters were tangled up; It screeched in outrage and tried to free itself.

Taking the moment of distraction I charged, stabbing my knife into it's chest, surprise formed on it's feathered face. Then it seemed to be pulled into the blade. Hearing people gather around my ever _so _beautiful new addition to camp; the crater. I felt weakness slip back into me, unable to focus I could see someone jump into the hole and catch me as I crumbled. They shouted something to someone else, a few more people jumped in.

Then, I was gone…

(End of Althea POV)

Will had been on his feet nonstop for the last few hours, he had a bunch of patients. Part of the camp had been set on fire by the Stoll brothers.

Who it turned out had stolen all of the Aphrodite cabin's hairspray, and anything flammable, because apparently they had made a bet with everyone it that cabin -other than Piper- that they could catch the attention of more people at once, and for longer.

How dumb?

And then a fairly large griffin had bursted into camp, but he was too busy to do anything about it.

Then the door flew open, Percy and Jason walked in carrying Althea between them.

Then Nico followed, a very large golden feather in his hand; then there was the knife in his other hand.

Will shot walked over, "What happened?" He asked assessing the damage.

Percy smiled slightly "Well, half the camp is burning."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Percy told him.

Jason rolled his eyes "That griffin was chasing her, it followed her right through camp. Totally ignored the rest of us, and we followed. There was this huge crater, and Percy caught her as she collapsed." He explained after they set her down on one of the beds.

Percy _ever so softly_ slapped Jason's shoulder "And there you have it! The story." He announced plucking the glasses off of the son of Jupiter.

Jason glared at Percy and took his glasses back.

Nico quietly watched them, putting Althea's knife in it's sheath and set the feather on her. Then walked to the middle of the room. "Hey, I'll see you guys later." He said, walking straight into a shadow, and shadow traveled away.

They all just stared at where he had been a moment ago. "Nico is up to something!" Percy decided then walked out with Jason who sighed at Percy.

Nico showed up in the underworld, he looked slightly annoyed.

As he walked to his father's home, all of the spirits parted for him.

Walking up the stairs to the Palace the air around him was even _colder _around him.

Going straight to the throne room where Hades was normally at, he strode right in.

Hades was talking quietly with Persephone, although they were quiet it was obvious it was important.

Nico cleared his throat, "Father." He said sharply, looking at Hades his brown eyes had a dangerous look to them.

His father smiled "Persephone, could you let us speak?" She nodded, the disappeared.

"Isn't she supposed be with Demeter?" Nico asked.

"Yes, but there was something we had to speak about." His son looked him directly in the eye "Well, we have something to talk about as well. _Her_."

Hades sighed, and sat back in his throne "You've figured it out?" He questioned.

"Well, once I saw that she had used a stygian iron knife to destroy this griffin that plowed straight through camp. Because according to my knowledge only Hades and _his children _can use stygian iron as weapons. Unless I have been mislead." Nico said flatly.

The Lord of the Underworld nodded "It is true." He confirmed.

Nico's face looked as dark as Tartarus "So you broke your oath?"

Hades smiled "No actually, I didn't. Unlike the other gods I honer oaths, I thought you knew this."

Nico looked suddenly very confused "What? Then how?" He demanded.

He ignored the question "I need you to teach her, as I cannot. She already knows that I am her father. And please keep an eye out for her." His father told him "Also I'm sorry about this." He waved his hand.

Nico had fallen on his face, he was back in Camp Half-Blood. Hades had just ever so kindly shadow traveled him out of the Underworld without asking first.

Sitting up he carefully reviewed the conversation he had just had. _Teach her what? _He was trying to figure out.

He walked over to the cabins, throwing the door on cabin 13 open he looked around to see what all had gotten wet from Percy's wave.

Nico could feel Althea's life force flicker and grow stronger.

Walking into the big house infirmary, he sat in a chair near her bed, determined to figure out what was up with her and Hades.

( Althea's POV )

I woke up in pain, which is kinda normal. But it felt as if every bit of me had exploded.

"Curse the Fates." I growled, looking over I noticed Nico sitting there holding a _huge_ gold feather.

"These are your's." He told me, placing it in my hands. Then he gave me my knife, I wrapped my hand around it; it felt natural doing it.

Letting go I turned back to Nico who was quietly watching me. "Hades." He said bluntly, I knew exactly what he was talking about.

My heart rate started to speed up, fear coursed through me. "How do you know?" I asked, a challenge in my undertone even though I felt like hiding.

"I asked. And your knife is stygian iron, stygian iron can only be used as a weapon by Hades, and his kids. So us basically." Nico explained.

Once he said that I realized that both of us were children of Hades, so technically we were siblings.

There was a long awkward silence. "Have you heard about The Second Olympian War, or The Second Giant War?" He asked. I shook my head so he -unexpectedly- launched into a story.

(End of POV )


	6. Chapter 5

(Althea's POV)

Once Nico finished I was thinking very deeply… And he was still sitting there watching me.

"So…" I said with a pause. "All of this happened recently?"

"Yep, The Giants were within the last year. The Titans, they were dealt with not long before."

I ran my hands through my hair, then started tapping my fingers on my leg. I did that when my nerves were running high.

"But, according to what you said about the vow they had made. I'm not supposed to exist?" I asked.

I could tell Nico was trying to read the emotions on my face. "Yes. And no. You are a half-blood, so you shouldn't. But Hades never breaks his word, and he told me that he didn't."

Helpful much? I think not.

"Wow, that helped a lot." I said darkly.

Nico smiled a little "That is the Gods for you."

"Can you go now? I'm… Feeling tired." I asked, although I wasn't asking, I was going to make him leave.

My _brother _nodded, then he got up and left as I had requested.

I wasn't lying when I said I was tired, honestly I was exhausted. I barely made it through his long story without falling asleep. I put my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

Now, normally don't dream. So this was a little odd for me. The moment I fell asleep I seemed to wake up, but I was dreaming. Lovely.

_I seemed to be drifting down this dark place, it didn't concern me because I was used to the dark… It was like an old friend. Then I heard a loud screech, it sounded like the griffin. Then the large golden lion-bird walked out of the shadows, it glowed like the sun._

_Opening it's beak I was preparing for fire. But it never came._

"_We will find you. And we will destroy you; young godling. Don't think you can escape it forever, now do you?" "_

_I wasn't sure what to do when it leaped at me, slashing at me with it's talons. I tried to run, but I couldn't move; I tried to scream, but I couldn't. Nothing worked, I, I would die._

_I knew I couldn't do anything so I just let it destroy me, flames surrounded me._

_Then the griffin's form flickered, it looked human, then it went back to how it was._

I woke up sweating, almost screaming. _It seemed so real. _I tried to curl up protectively, wrapping my arms around my shaking self.

_Alright, I need to get a grip. _I mental told myself, trying to slow my rapid breathing before I started to hyperventilate. Didn't work to well.

Then the door opened, Annabeth walked in with some stuff of the infirmary. After she set it down she looked around the room, seeing me shaking badly; she made a beeline for my bed. Can't hide it now, it was too late.

"You okay?"

_Obviously not! _I gave her a sharp look. I didn't mean too, but seriously.

Annabeth set down on the bed beside me and looked me in the eye. Her gray eyes had a serious, yet caring look in them. "Are you having dreams?" She asked carefully as if I were a bomb about to explode.

"How did you know?" I could feel my panic from the dream start to calm, into panic that daughters of Athena can read minds.

She smiled softly "Most Half-Bloods have dreams…" Her voice seemed to trail off.

"And?" I pressed, I needed to know more.

"Sometimes they aren't all that good." Annabeth finished. Then she got off of the bed. "Don't dwell on it though. I'll see you later." She told me, then silently she left trying not to wake the others.

I realized it was dark outside when I looked at the window. My mind wandered as I stared into the darkness.

I was finally allowed to leave the infirmary, this time I was determined to stay out.

Oddly I hadn't seen Will the entire time I was in there. Which was nice because I didn't like him acting as if I were going to pass out at any given moment. But it was also concerning because I was worried I had done something wrong.

I went straight to the Dining Pavilion, it was time for breakfast and I was famished. I didn't eat much in the infirmary when they did let me have food.

I went right over to where Nico was sitting, but Jason and Percy were standing next to him talking about something.

Nico's face was bright red and he said something that made Percy snort.

Quietly I walked over, to them. "**Boo!**" I said in a low tone, the looks on their faces gave me pure satisfaction.

Percy jumped, then gave me a bit of a playful glare. "Don't do that! I could have sworn you were wearing the Helm of Darkness!"

Jason was hovering slightly. "Well, we should go before Percy does anything stupid. See ya later Nico." Giving him a nice hard pat across the back. Before grabbing Percy by the arm, hovering off with the prized son of Poseidon failing behind him.

"Were they bothering you?" I asked.

Nico shook his head, the red still not leaving his normally pale face. "We are possibly going to visit Camp Jupiter soon."

"Ah, Romans." I said before starting to devour a bunch of pancakes that had been drenched in syrup and butter. _So_ good, after hardly eating for days.

He nodded. Looking across the table at me. "Good to see that you are out. Unless you broke out _again_."

I frowned playfully "I would never do such a thing."

"Uh huh." He said in disbelief before finishing his breakfast. His skin was it's normal pale again, thankfully, red looked weird on him.

"Did…" I paused, what if I sounded dumb? "Did, you tell them about dad?" I asked, rubbing my fingers against each other and then down rest of my hand.

Nico looked me in the eyes, his dark brown eyes seemed to look right into my soul. I suppose most would find it creepy; but I didn't. Strange.

"No I didn't. It's not my place."

I let out a breath I had not even realized that I was holding. "Thanks, really." I said greatfully.

"No problem." He said softly, the look in his eyes was a million miles away.

Quietly I got up and left him to his thoughts. Welcoming my own thoughts as I walked away from the pavilion, glancing at the Apollo table I saw Will, he looked as if he had not slept for the last two days, and he was quietly picking at his food.

I could tell he was purposely not looking up at me and meeting my gaze.

I'd love to say I didn't care. But honestly I was worried, and slightly hurt. _Why do I care? _I mentally scolded myself. Walking off I could feel his eyes burning into my back, convincing myself that I did not care I didn't even look back.

I was walking over to the arena, sitting in one of the benches I stared at the spot where I had fought Lou Ellen, I had lost. But I was claimed there.

Awhile later I was taken from my thoughts when I saw Percy and Jason walk in, half dragging Nico behind them; all of them in armor, and they were being followed by a group. Percy had a pen in hand, Jason was gripping a long golden gladius, Nico had his sword hanging from his belt. I caught his eye and mouthed '_just don't lose' _in return I got a glare, how kind of him!

Leo walked into the middle of the arena with two flags in his hands "_**Alright everyone!**_ _**We have gathered to watch three of the said to be strongest demigods alive, battle! They normally come out of battle uninjured."**_ then he dropped his voice "_But of course one had taken a swim in the River Styx, but later freed Gaea because he got a nosebleed…"_ Percy elbowed him "_**The battle will not be to the death of course-"**_ Jason ever so lovingly punched his friend's arm. "_Okay, okay! Because who would want to watch them kill each other, _totally not me- Ouch! _Okay, calm down guys. You are fighting each other, not me! __**Anyways, they will battle, using their swords; and their half-blood powers.**_ _Now I'm going to get out of here before-"_ there was a sudden yelp coming from Leo as both Percy and Nico tackled him. Then threw him out of the arena ever so gently.

Going back to their positions, Nico put his hand on his sword, while the Percy prepared to uncap his pen, Jason looked like he was trying to figure out who to fight first.

"_One…_" Piper called out.

"_Two!_" Leo shouted after her.

"_**Three!"**_ They yelled together.

It happened all so fast. Jason waved his gladius, thunder was crackling above him, sparks of electricity showered off of him. He charged at Percy who seemed to be concentrating as hard as he could, the bronze Riptide was tight in his hand.

Nico was watching them carefully, silently he circled around them. Looking up suddenly as two small waves crashed through the arena. Getting drenched he seemed to pull the earth under him apart, a huge crack went through the arena.

( End of POV )

Jason flew up, then started to dive down at Percy who was too busy splashing at Nico to notice.

Doing a quick nosedive he plucked Percy off the water, flying up with him a grin was plastered on his face "I'll win this time." He said.

Percy had made the wave shoot up so he could stand in it. He laughed "Really? I would have killed you if Piper hadn't used charmspeak on Blackjack! Besides Superman, I could win a fight against you anytime." He challenged.

Nico was carefully watching them from below, seeing the shadow that Jason was casting onto Percy's wave a light bulb seemed to turn on. Holding out his sword he melted into the shadow it created.

"So you think Percy." Jason said with a roll of his eyes. Preparing to fight the Son of Poseidon as something slammed into both of them.

"Nice of you guys to forget about me." The soaking son of Hades said bluntly. "Hey Percy? You ever learned to surf? Oh, and don't throw wonder bread at people." He gaze Jason a quick look.

Jason nodded, then a sudden gush of wind slammed the wave into the ground. He then electrocuted the water with a sudden bolt of lightning.

Percy groaned and collapsed on the ground from being electrocuted.

Jason landed on the ground next to Percy "Sorry man." Hearing something he turned to see what it was, stumbling back as a skeleton army fell upon him. "Come on Nico!" He shouted "This is unfair!"

Nico grinned, it was a cold grin there was no sign of it making it to his eyes. "Actually, as long as I don't kill you; I'm not breaking the rules." Watching as the army threw Jason around.

Then water hit them all. Percy was standing in the middle of a very large _puddle _"Well, I think that settles it. I'm not in the mood to kill. How about you Jason? And I assume Nico would like that he lived as well."

Jason smiled "Yeah, killing friends is not my style…" Then he sighed fakely "Nico, Nico, Nico you really are out for blood. Unless you agree that you would rather not kill us."

The son of Hades pretend to think for a while "So, we come to an agreement." He concluded.

They all nodded, then put their weapons away. Throwing their arms around each other they started to walk out of the arena.

Leo groaned "_**Oh come on! That was hardly a fight."**_

"We. Do not care!" Percy said, waving him off with his hand.

Jason started laughing "Sorry guys, but the show is over. Now I need to go put on some dry clothes."

Percy rolled his eyes. Then took something from his back pocket, a daisy necklace. While Nico was looking the other direction he carefully put it around Nico's neck. Then patted his head. "You look good is daisies, try wearing them more often."

Nico's face seemed to get _slightly_ pink. Ripping the necklace off, he shoved Percy aside; Then stalked off saying the assortment of Greek insults.

Jason then, had to hit Percy across the back because he started choking for laughing so hard.


	7. Chapter 6

It had been around a week since the friendly dual, Jason was back at Camp Jupiter to hang out with his friends there and work on projects.

Nico had been busy; doing what? Who knows.

Percy was sitting on the roof of cabin 3, staring up at the stars; Hearing someone climb up beside him, he looked over to see one of the people he cared about the most: Annabeth Chase.

The blonde settled down next to him grasping his hand. Studying him carefully as he gazed up at the stars, after a long silence she suddenly spoke "What are you thinking about?" She asked softly.

Percy looked at her with a weak smile. "I was just thinking about Bob, or Iapetus, whichever."

Annabeth's gray eyes narrowed with concern. "Why? I mean, obviously he was a good friend in Tartarus. But why else?"

"Zoë's constellation, she was his granddaughter; and technically she is some of the stars." He pointed out.

"You've been doing some deep thinking." Pausing as she saw a small smile cross his lips. "It's after curfew Seaweed Brain, we should head to bed before we're turned into a shrub or stuck cleaning bathrooms for a month." She said, ruffling his dark hair.

A grin spread across his face, his sea green eyes flashed thankfully. "See ya tomorrow, Wise Girl." He said, then climbed down the cabin, and waited to see if she needed help climbing down.

She was quickly on the ground with ease, rolling her eyes she purposely stomped on his foot; then kissed his cheek "Sleep well." she whispered, then quickly made her way to the Athena cabin.

Percy watched her with a smile, then _silently _slipped into his own cabin praying that no one saw him or Annabeth.

Meanwhile in cabin 13...

Nico was wide awake, sitting on the floor across from him was Althea-who had gotten special permission from Chiron to sleep there just for the night- watching him with pure amusement.

And they had a guest; a skeleton kitten. It was climbing on him while he watched it with a ghost of a smile. It had jumped in his lap, it's nonexistent eyes seemed to watch him intently as if he was suddenly the most interesting thing ever to walk the earth.

"Looks like you have a new friend Nico." Althea noted, a weak grin was spreading across her pale tired face.

It had climbed onto his head and started purring, kneading his hair with its skeleton claws; it's purring seemed to fill the room like a radio.

Nico looked up at it, which was easy because now it was trying to look at his facial features. "You. Cat are a skeleton, you aren't supposed to purr. And besides, I'm the Ghost King; _no one _purrs at me."

It rubbed it's head against his fondly, a loud purr still coming from seemingly no where as it tried to eat his hair.

"Alright you pile of bones, it's time to go." Nico sighed. With a simple wave of his hand it crumbled, then dissolved, then the power disappeared as if had slipped through the floor.

"Well that was fun." Althea said tiredly rubbing her eyes a little. She was now sitting there boredly, getting up she moved to one of the empty bunks on the side where Hazel slept when she visited. Putting a sheet up for privacy, then climbed under the new and improved _non-red_ bedding. Sighing a little when she curled up in the warm blankets.

"Light's out." Nico said quietly before going to his own bed.

The next morning the camp seemed alive again, campers were rushing around with their friends. Although one camper from Cabin 9 was alone off to the side, they seemed to be headed for the forest. Then a group headed right for them.

"Leo! Where are you headed?" Piper asked curiously.

"Bunker Nine. I've got a new project that I'm working on." Leo said in annoyance, his hands were flying around as he was connecting wires on a mini bomb. How safe.

Percy looked interested "Can we come see?" he asked curiously.

"Fine, fine we better hurry though so we get back for breakfast."

With that they headed off to the bunker, Althea was trailing behind them unsure what to do.

Nico beckoned to her once his gaze fell on her, rolling his eyes a little.

She quickly walked over to him. "Yes?"

"Relax a little." He advised.

"I'm not sure what to do though."

"Just kinda follow us around Thea, it'll be okay." Nico said trying to get her to relax around them.

Althea smiled as she followed. '_Thea_' was some nickname he had given her last night. "You do know that Thea, is basically Theia?… Who was a Titaness."

"Yes I know."

She didn't try to start a conversation again after that, there was nothing left to say.

Then they made it to the bunker. The place was an organized mess, if that is possible. There was lab looking stuff on one side, metal everywhere else.

Leo walked up to a place where there was all kinds of chemicals, explosives, and a bunch of tiny glass capsules. He carefully placed some of the capsules on a small conveyor belt that went into metal box, pressing some buttons and keys it started to move.

What came out was the same capsules, but they were filled with green light. '

Leo held on up for everyone to see. "It's greek fire, this way we can keep it on us but not have it in jars." He proudly.

Percy raised an eyebrow "Um, what if it broke in your pocket? It's glass, should break easy."

"The glass is strong enough to not break unless it hits something hard. But I'm working on that!"

The son of Poseidon frowned "So, if I'm hit in battle, or trip, I'll die?" he shook his head to himself "Really trusting you right now man."

Leo groaned loudly. "I'm working on it!" facepalming as he spoke.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "That's enough Percy, you'll just have to die." She said in a dry unamused tone, although she looked as if she was trying not to laugh.

"Okay, let's go now." Leo told them flatly, starting to usher them out. Then he just happened to glance at some boxes which Nico was sitting on boredly."Get off of that! Those are fragile!"

The son of Hades jumped down with a sigh, and followed the others outside.

"It's brilliant Leo, really." Piper told him trying to relive the tension, putting a light touch of charmspeak in her voice. "How did you come up with it?"

He shrugged, not wanting to admit he had a _really_ strange dream with it in it.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand, then started to run back to camp just because why not? They were closely followed by a chorus of snorts, chuckles, and smiles the others charged after them.

A bright smile on Leo's face, Calypso was coming today after having to go to Olympus for a council with Zeus; maybe, just maybe she would be there when he got back. He could barely contain himself so he dashed off ahead of everyone else.

Sure enough once he got back to camp he saw her, Calypso's caramel colored hair was in it's usual braid that was on one of her shoulders, a brown forehead band around her head; she was dressed in jeans and a simply white shirt. Then there was her smile, oh her smile, it fit her perfectly with her beautiful features. Leo's heart did a nose dive in his chest, and started to go to her, once she spotted him delight and joy sparked in her dark almond shaped eyes.

Sprinting over to him they wrapped one another in a tight bearhug.

Then she pulled away so she could looked right at his face "Zeus has proclaimed that I'm free to stay! I won't have to live in the shadow of what I did anymore" She said announced.

Leo had faint tears beginning to form in his eyes, because he hadn't seen her in the last few months. "Perfect!" Then she pulled him back into her embrace.

The other Half-Bloods were smiling, smirking, and basically watch the pair interestedly.

Finally deciding to have breakfast, the nymphs started to bring out food for the campers, giving out fruit, pancakes, extra lean breakfast meats, and other healthy breakfast things.

Kinda gross if all you want is some spicy biscuits and gravy.

There was a commotion in the dining pavilion when Althea went and joined in with the Athena cabin as they went to add their burnt offerings to the fire.

Going back she sat with them, her black hair sticking out among the gray eyed, blonde children of Athena.

(Althea's POV )

I had just sat down next to Annabeth and her siblings, feeling someone's gaze on me I turned; looking at me was Dionysus he looked at me disapprovingly, ha. So I gave him a bit of challenging look nothing serious, I don't care that he is a God I'm not afraid of him.

He went back to eat the skinned grapes that Satyrs were handing him frightfully after shaking his head at me as if trying to decide what to turn me into.

I felt a little dizzy and suddenly tired, I glanced around to see if anyone had noticed what had just happened.

Nico was looking right at me, then shook his head as if he were trying to clear it, muttering something to himself.

I shrugged them went to eating my food which was strawberries, some fancy egg sandwich, not too appetizing. After picking at it for sometime a bell was rung to signal that breakfast was over.

Everyone quickly left to get their cabins cleaned for inspection. I was about to head off when I felt someone grab my arm.

Ah, my brother. Nico was looking at my face closely "What was that?" He demanded, glancing around to make sure no one was watching us as he started to drag me off to Cabin 13.

"What on the planet earth are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You were challenging Dionysus's authority I saw it." He said flatly waiting for an explanation.

I gave him a sharp look. "What is it to you? He was getting on my nerves." I felt as if cool flames were coursing through me; Nico was being a pain, I could easily make him regret it, but… _Why? _I don't what to hurt him, why am I thinking like this?

"He's a god, and you are… a Half-Blood. And why aren't you sitting at the Hades table?" He asked in a softer curious tone.

"You say it like it's a disease." Then I paused "Sitting there doesn't feel right, none of it does." I looked at the ground awkwardly. "Plus only you know that I'm Hades kid." I pointed out.

His expression seemed soften, but not too much "We'll figure this out okay? Anyways, at free time Percy is going to be given surf lessons. You should come watch with me, it'll be good to have a good reason to laugh at him."

"Okay whatever. I'll be there. Now let's go clean up the mess we made last night."

Together we walked silently to Cabin 9. Walking inside I looked around, what a nice mess. There was pillows everywhere, blankets thrown on the floor, some candy wrappers that Nico had got, a brutally murdered punching dummy.

Hearing Piper going around to inspect the cabins we made a mad dash around the cabin, putting the blankets and pillows were they belonged, stuffing the wrappers in our pockets, sweeping the floor and making our beds as Piper stepped it.

She looked around the cabin "Looks good, but you should dispose of the dummy later. You guys are free to go." She said motioning to the door.

Nico lead the way out, throwing the wrappers in the nearest trash can before dragging me off to the beach where some of the others were.

Leo was trying to bet with the Stoll brother which is always a brilliant idea.

Percy was arguing hopelessly with a nereid on how to get on a wave.

And Annabeth was trying to unsuccessfully not to laugh at him.

Nico pulled of his jacket and threw it on the sand. "Good luck Percy!" He called, then looked around as if he was trying to find a certain son of Apollo. Who of course not there.

I walked over to the salt water, sticking my hand in it I shook my head. Water was Poseidon's thing, besides I liked to be on the ground.

Then the waves started. They were small at first, but gradually they grew taller and bigger.

(End of POV )

Percy suddenly could see the waves, laying down on the surfboard he started to paddle out to meet them. Quickly scrambling to his feet as it started to rise… Only to fall right off after becoming imbalanced. Sighing he swam right back to try again like most people would.

After a good amount of the day spent messing around Percy flopped down on the beach. "I like skateboards much better." He mumbled when Annabeth walked over to him and started curling his hair around her finger. Handing him his shirt to put back on as she did so.

Then the urgent sound of a bugle cutting through the camp loudly, it was sounding that all of the campers were to return to the main part of camp immediately, the sound of several feet thundered through the camp as everyone dropped what they were doing. Satyrs and Nymphs had been gathered out of curiosity.

Percy shoved through the group being closely followed by his friends, he was prepared to take the charge as he often did as a well respected camper. His orange Camp Half-Blood shirt was covering him once again with his camp necklace, the bronze Riptide was gleaming at his side just in case.

Freezing once he saw why they had been called, then set the example to those around him by getting down on one knee and bowing

"Welcome, Lady Artemis." He said reverently, hearing the other campers around him to the same.


	8. Chapter 7

A tall black-haired girl who looked around 16 walked over to where Percy was bowing, she was wearing silver camouflage pants that had a shimmery look to them, black combat boots were laced tightly to her feet, a thin silver jacket was covering her arms; it was opened a little to reveal a 'death to barbie' shirt, a silver circlet was seemingly woven into her hair.

She grinned slightly then hit her knee against Percy's ribcage, as well as shocking him slightly "Get off the ground Seaweed Brain." She said in sharp yet friendly tone, her electric blue eyes seemed to be laughing.

Then Annabeth ran up to the girl and hugged her tightly as Percy got of the ground. "Thalia!" she cried out happily.

"Good to see you Annabeth." She said before backing away from the other girl; going over to a seemingly younger girl who had watched the exchange between the friends with a smile.

The other girl had dark brown hair that was held back in a ponytail, her eyes were this flashing silver-yellow color that never seemed to miss a thing, she was rather tall and very beautiful. She looked around 13 years old… Yet she had this aura that made her seem much older than them all. On her head was a silver circlet that had the waxing moon: The symbol of Artemis.

Artemis was standing next to Chiron, then dismissed her Hunters to relax with a simple wave of her hand. There was much less Hunters then there used to be, when Geia was rising several were killed and she felt solely responsible as she should have been with them!

"Chiron, I believe there is something that we must discuss." She wanted to get right to the point, her eyes seemed to carry a silent message.

Chiron nodded "Everyone please go back to your usual activities. Although Travis and Connor will go help Piper and her cabin mates work on the finishing touches of the Aphrodite cabin, understood?"

Travis nodded blankly while Connor was looking at the suddenly interesting grass that he was stepping on.

Everyone was starting to walk off back to where they should be when Artemis added "My Hunters, why don't you go to the cabin." Pausing as her lieutenant was about to lead them off. "Thalia, you stay here."

Her lieutenant nodded, and walked back over. Waving for the others to go without her.

Then Artemis slipped into Ancient Greek "We need to review the prophecies that were given before the Oracle started having… Issues." She requested.

"Why?"

"We are hunting some Griffins. Apollo's sacred animal unfortunately, and we have reason to believe that the… ancient curse has been cast by a god."

Chiron sighed at the mention of the curse "Apollo?"

Artemis looked at the ground with a sigh. "That is what we are lead to believe. But so little is known about the curse it is hard to find out much else."

"Well it was a jealously guarded secret of my father's, and those who know anything of it will never speak." Chiron pointed out darkly.

Thalia had been listening, and then cut in before anyone could speak. "But what does this have to do with the Griffins, and how do you know someone is cursed?!" Her english had seemingly cut right through the air.

Artemis answered her. "Because it is something that belongs to whoever set the curse, and it is easy enough to tell you can just feel it on the griffins they are possessed. The curse was the only logical thing I could come up with." She explained.

"And why do we need the prophecies?"

"There could be one foretelling it, and if there is we must find it!"

Chiron watched them talk, Thalia was not the same girl he had known years earlier. She let someone lead aside from her, she seemed at peace with them even if that meant being a Hunter all her demigod friends and Jason would die.

"I will have Rachel gather them for you, I'll have her bring them to you tomorrow. Until then make yourself at home."

"We plan to." Artemis told him. "Come Thalia, let's go to the others" She said before walking off with her lieutenant.

Camp Half-Blood with the Hunters can only be described in one word. Chaos. Chaos everywhere, any boy who dare trying to flirt with them resulted in a trip to the Infirmary. Broken noses, bones, and bruises everywhere, then they had demolished the archery range in a archers duel against Apollo's kids who weren't trying to heal other campers.

Will and his younger half-sister Kayla were scrambling around camp with bandages and ice packs in a desperate attempt to calm the storm that was taking place in the Infirmary.

Leo, Nyssa, Jake, and their siblings were helping Piper with the new cabin, while Travis and Connor were putting the new red paint on the rebuilt Hermes cabin… Their siblings were trying to paint it the right way, but it wasn't very easy when Travis, or Connor hit the area with spray paint. Everyone in range of the can had to make a break for it or they would get coated in a nice thick layer of the stuff.

Percy and Annabeth were having a water gun war, Percy allowed himself to get soaked but it didn't do much for him, Annabeth was running around with her Yankees cap that was working again hitting him every chance she caught, only her hands were wet from having to refill the gun.

Nico was showing Althea around, eager to keep her away from the Hunters. He had dragged her off into the woods to practice raising a skeleton army, so far not much had happened.

There was a the upper half of a skeleton sticking out of the ground looking at them blankly.

"Try harder." Nico told her, he was trying to help but unfortunately his mind was on something else; Thus making him not very helpful.

Althea took her dagger that she was using to channel her power through and sheathed it in one quick graceful movement, and then sat a fall log next to him; placing her pale hand on his shoulder she just looked at him for a moment before starting to speak. "Nico, what's up?"

The son of Hades shrugged still studying the ground as he shrugged "I think the sky."

"Nico Di Angelo so help me I will strangle you. What is going on?! Ever since the Hunters got here this morning you've been… Distant." She told him, finishing it off softly so it didn't seem like she was threatening him.

He was about to reply and say it was nothing when she held her hand up.

"The truth."

Nico sighed, his legs had been pulled up in front of him on the log but they were just barely hanging off. "Well, once someone close to me…" He paused trying to figure out how to piece this together, then he drew in a large breath. "This person, she and I were really close. She was always the structure in my life before I ended up in Camp Half-Blood, but I was kind of annoying; and looking back I really was. But anyway, when she got the chance to be free of that responsibility by becoming a Hunter of Artemis… She took it almost without hesitation.

"Then there was a quest that came up, and she went. I had someone promise me that they would protect her. But she…" He had stopped to force himself not to start crying.

"Died,"

Althea withdrew a sharp breath at the mention of death.

Nico scrunched him fingers together as if they were claws, it was a sigh of anger, frustration, or both.

"It's all my fault she died! Had I not been so annoying she might have not joined them, or," He had stopped to breathe;The pitch going up just barely in his voice. "If I had go to protect her myself she might have lived! It should have never happened! And I might not ever see her again, she chose to be reborn, and even if I did see her... she wouldn't remember me."

Nico looked on the verge of sobbing, tears running painfully down his down his face. His shoulders starting to shake he got off the log, and just. Walked away.

Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Piper, and now Nico. Where planning the capture the flag match for that afternoon, It would be The Campers playing against The Hunters and they had invited the Romans to come visit and watch that afternoon. Nico was to take Mrs O'Leary and shadow travel to Camp Jupiter, then bring a number of them back with him via shadow travel so it didn't take forever.

Leo was making some specialty supplies for this game, they had to beat the Hunters this time; so he was quickly making some gadgets to help them. Smokebombs, the tiny vials of greek fire, improved chameleon armor. Then with the help of the rest of Hephaestus cabin they were improving weapons and armor.

Piper was to help Annabeth and Percy with plans they were coming up with, as well as scout the area for ideas to get the upper hand.

"Every camper will be armed with a magical weapon, or some gadgets, than their regular weapons." Annabeth decided.

Piper narrowed her eyes at this "So, it's going to be everyone?" She questioned.

Percy shook his head "No, some of Apollo's kids are staying out as Medics. Chiron can tell us not to hurt each other, but that rule tends to be ignored." He explained with a mischievous grin.

The son of Hephaestus suddenly looked pale "We are going to need medics?! Normally it's just Chiron,"

Nico smiled slightly, he had been silently watching and listening to all of the plans. He knew that the Hunters made capture the flag a very interesting, yet dangerous game.

"You never know how many cracked skulls we'll have, someone could get stabbed, someone could get shot; you know? It's like fighting monsters, but in this case they are all immortal teenage girls."

Percy grinned at Nico. "Excellent description!" The he paused looking at his watch. "You better get going, they'll be waiting."

He nodded, walking over to Mrs O'Leary he patted her giant muzzle.

"You ready girl?" He whispered.

Mrs O'Leary barked a few times, wagging her tail. It was enough to make leaves fall off of nearby trees.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nico climbed up onto her back, then they faded into the shadows.

Thalia was speaking rapidly with Artemis in Greek.

"Did they find it?" The lieutenant asked.

"Not exactly, but there was something hinting at what is going on here. We will set off in a few days to look for more Griffins, what I'm looking for doesn't seem to be here." Artemis told her. Then stiffened sensing that someone was watching them her eyes scanned the area, her eyes landing on what she was looking for.

A girl was watching them from the shadows of the trees, she had long black hair that she could barely make out, then startling green eyes- No they were blue had to be blue, then they looked green again.

Artemis shook her head at herself, she had to be seeing things.

"You there! Come out where we can see you clearly!" Thalia ordered.

The girl walked out into the open, in front of them. On her belt just above her hip was a knife sheath…

"Why were you spying on Lady Artemis?" Thalia questioned.

"I wasn't, I've been there for ages. A hunter like you should know that." She shot back, her eyes narrowing they had this dark dangerous look in them. They were dark gray looking, not green or blue oddly.

Artemis put her hand out to silence Thalia, this girl was interesting her but she knew that talking to the girl would be impossible with Thalia arguing with her.

"What's your name?" The goddess asked, she felt as if she had seen her before. But that wasn't possible she had never laid eyes on her before.

"Althea." She said.

Thalia had been muttering something to herself. "Who is your parent?" She pressed.

Althea's eyes snapped over to her. "What's it to you?" The challenge in her tone was obvious.

The lieutenant was about to step forward and answer to this challenge when Artemis grabbed her arm.

"Let's head back." She told her, but it was clearly an order.

Althea slipped past them. "No need, I'll get out of your way."

Then she headed back to the Cabins to see if she could be of any use, pausing when she saw one of the new campers.

He looked up at waved at her, then scowled when he saw Drew walking closer to him.

Nico had just returned with the Romans, standing by him was Hazel, Jason, and Reyna, the others were already off to meet with friends. They were trying not to act concerned as he showed up at Camp Jupiter with slightly red eyes, obviously from crying.

Reyna had wrapped him in her embrace. "It's good to see you." She told him, he had gotten slightly taller since their last visit. Thankfully she was a tall girl.

Hazel had hugged him as well and planted light kiss on his cheek.

"Where have you been?! You were supposed to come visit." Hazel asked gently.

Nico was smiling, he was obviously happy to see them; They were the people he trusted the most.

"Well, I got caught up with some things… There's actually something I need to talk to you guys about."

He had barely finished when they heard someone calling to him.

"Nico! Nico!" Althea called as she dashed over to them, stopping a little ways from them when she realized he was busy. "Oh, sorry. I'll find you later." She was about to turn and walk away when she noticed Reyna.

The two of them locked gazes, looking at each other for awhile before Reyna spoke up,

"Who are you?!" The praetor demanded.


	9. Chapter 8

(Althea's POV)

I suddenly felt guarded, I knew that they were the half-bloods that had found me. But what was this girl's issue?

"I'm Althea." I told her bluntly.

Reyna clenched her jaw. "Althea, who?"

I folded my arm across my chest, becoming aware of the temperature dropping around me. "Nobody; Happy now?!"

Just then Nico stepped in between the two of us making us move back a few steps, he had been watching us from the side. Carefully trying to figure out what was going on. "Reyna, Thea…"

I frowned sadly at him, I wanted to talk to someone who seemed to understand. But that option clearly wasn't there. "I'll." I paused, turning to leave them. "I'll leave you be…" Then started walking off to see if I could find a way to be useful in the capture the flag planning.

I could hear Nico dashing after me "Wait! Thea!"

I turned back and looked at him sadly, "Go stay with your friends." I shot at him. There it was again, they crazy urge to strangle him. Or burn down the camp or something like that.

He carefully touched my hand, looking at me with some concern. "Let's try that again, and besides. I think you might like to get to know Hazel…"

"Why's that?"

He smiled slightly. "Because, her dad is Pluto. She is my- No, our sister." He explained.

I nodded, that sudden anger and aggression seemed to drain from me. "Alright."

Nico grabbed my hand and started to lead me back to them.

The a light bulb seemed to go off in my head. A memory I had forgotten.

_A girl just older than eleven was sitting next to me on a small hill, we were watching the waves below us come up on the beach, then wash back out in a smooth rhythm. She had long dark hair flowing freely in the wind, her almost black looking eyes had the lingering look of laughter and happiness in them like we were just sharing a joke._

"_I wonder what the next thing Circe will do to someone who displeases her." I said in a soft thoughtful voice._

_The girl grinned, "Probably turn them into a goldfish." Then she put her hands on the side of her head, making fish lips._

_I shook my head, giggling had made it difficult to respond.. "No, I don't think so. _Reyna_."_

I blinked a few times, then walked back over to the other demigods. Not stopping until I was right in front of Reyna, trying to ignore the stares I was getting from everyone else.

"_Circe_."

The praetor gasped, her hand going and covering her mouth in shock. Then she moved it back to her side. "I thought you were dead, or captured!" She said quietly.

I smiled a little. "Well, I apologize for disappointing you. I'm still alive."

She beamed at me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight sisterly embrace. Just holding me there for awhile as if to assure herself that I was really there… Against my will.

After struggling a bit she finally let go of me. I had to take a few deep breaths to restore my oxygen supply after being nearly unable to breath for a few minutes.

Nico and Hazel were just looking back and forth, between the two of us trying to figure out what was going on.

Jason walked up to us, completely confused. It was obvious. "What… What is this?" he asked.

"Just a couple of old friends." Reyna told him.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "How do you guys know each other exactly?" He questioned.

"It's a long story." I said verbally, and physically waving it off.

He just sorta nodded, I could she the thoughtful look lingering in his dark eyes.

Hazel smiled at all of us. "Well now that you guys have done the whole long-lost friend thing. Can we get over and say hello to the others? It's been a little while." She asked hopefully.

( End of POV )

Everyone was busy getting their armor on as the sun got lower in the sky, this was to be some battle. And everyone knew that the Campers were ready to win this thing; and they actually might have a chance this time.

Reyna had climbed ontop of a boulder while everyone was busy sorting the supplies for the game.

Looking out at her fellow demigods, they were laughing, joking around some were _playfully_ hitting one another. A small smile shone on her face, just barely though. Last year at this time Percy Jackson had arrived at New Rome after carrying Juno across the Little Tiber, who would have known in a matter of months the two camps would discover each other and Gaea would rise.

But here they were just the next year, still going; and now good friends. Yes there was sacrifices, yes half-bloods died, and the world did try to end. But even through all that they gone through they did come a long way. And Reyna wouldn't have had it anyother way, she did miss those who had died; but they were now considered honored heroes.

And by now everyone had noticed her as her golden armor was gleaming in the fading sun, so she did what came naturally to her.

"Romans!" She called, the voice of the daughter of Bellona carried cleanly through the air. Reyna didn't need to scream at them like some people might, she was respected as their leader, their _praetor_.

"Today we were invited to witness this game of capture the flag between Camp Half-Blood, and the Hunters of Artemis. Now, we are not here to participate. That would be against the rules. But we will be there to watch and help the medics. AM I CLEAR?!" She questioned.

"CRYSTAL!" They called back.

She smiled again. "Good, now there are some exceptions for Jason, Hazel, and Frank. They asked both Chiron and Artemis if it was alright. So they have permission."

Hearing a few sighs and mumbling. Reyna spoke again.

"I tried to see if all of us could. But we cannot, so you will all live with it. Now put your armor on! I don't want anyone getting impaled by a stray arrow!"

Satisfied she jumped down next to the boulder to where the others were standing.

"Nice job Reyna!" Annabeth said, the daughter of Athena's Yankees cap was in her left hand, then in her right was a celestial bronze knife that seemed to gleam dangerously.

Reyna narrowed her eyes at the knife. "Isn't that the knife you lost when you fell into Tartarus?" She asked quizzically.

Percy answered for her. "Yes, and Daedalus's laptop. But this morning she woke up to both of those sitting on the foot of her bed." Scratching the back of his head as it puzzled him just as much.

"Maybe it was a gift from the gods?" Jason suggested.

Annabeth shrugged. "Well we better start heading out." She said, taking her orange plumed helmet and putting it on her head, just until they got set up.

Percy smiled at her as he finished strapping the last of his armor on, putting his own orange plumed helmet on. Grasping her hand he started to lead her off; giving her an awkward kiss on the cheek from under his helmet. Which earned him a smile and some blush.

The group had just got to the woods and were starting to break up into teams. Annabeth had taken charge as the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, and battle, or warcraft. Whichever really.

"Jason, Leo, and Piper. I know you guys have been wanting to team up for awhile; for the sake of the old days. So the three of you will guard the flag, there can only be two guards. _But _Leo you will be 5 yards from Piper, 15 yards from the flag so you won't count as a guard. _Do. Not. Leave. _Any of you!" She ordered.

Jason nodded, picking up Piper he flew off to the flag. Leo groaned and started to head after them… On foot.

"Annabeth." Percy said quietly after she had set everyone off. "Where are you going?"

The gray-eyed blonde smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Putting her cap on she disappeared into thin air.

The son of Poseidon was to stay at the creek and keep the hunters back. Pulling the cap off of his pen, then the Riptide sprang to life.

Annabeth was in the Hunters area, silently looking for where the flag would be at. Noticing Nico, Althea, Hazel, and Frank. She walked over, taking her cap off. "I've already checked over here. You guys head west, I'll go north west." She said suddenly.

Frank jumped. "Don't do that! I could have had a heart attack!" He shouted.

Hezel's eyes sparkled with silent laughter, grabbing Frank's arm as she rolled her eyes.

Nico, and Althea both suddenly looked pale, well _paler_, as if they had seen a ghost.

"Guys…" Nico said in a warning tone.

Althea was shaking her head repeatedly. "Something is very, very wrong." She said in almost a whisper.

And then the howling started.

* * *

_**I HAVE REVIEWS, OHMYGOSH**_

_**Thank you guys! Really.**_

_**Also I apologize for the short chapters, like I said. I've never done this before.**_

_**Thanks again!**_


	10. Chapter 9

Nico was the first one to say what was now on everyone's mind. "Hellhounds." He said in a low tone.

Hazel's golden eyes flashed, "Do you know if they are just like, you know the regular ones?"

He nodded. "They don't plant hellhounds out here, they are way too dangerous for new demigods." He explained, drawing his sword from its sheath. The wicked looking sword seemed to pull the heat out of the air. "We should make sure it is nothing serious though."

The moment he finished talking a scream cut through the air.

Annabeth suddenly took charge. "We are going to split into teams, and go check on the others. 'Thea, and Nico will go to the Hunters, Hazel, you and Frank go check on the other campers." She ordered.

Frank quickly spotted a flaw in her plan. "What about you? You will be by yourself. That is not safe."

"I'm going to Percy." Slipping her cap back on she disappeared, the sound of someone moving at a fast pace was all that gave hint where she was.

The son of Hades pale hand wrapped around his sister's dark hand. Kissing her cheek in a brotherly way, he nodded to her and Frank. "Becareful." Then he turned to Althea and ran off into the woods. The two of them seeming fading into the shadows.

( Jason)

Jason had completely forgotten about the flag, he was busy trying not to die. His Gladius was in hand swinging and hacking at whatever dared come close enough out of the shadows to meet his gleaming golden blade that was standing out against the darkness.

"PIPER!" He cried, being unable to see her. Fear was starting to take over.

"It's okay! I'm fine!" She called, when in reality she was in as just as tight of a situation. Piper was using the Katoptris, which is a really worthless weapon when you don't want your attackers to get close.

Leo on the other hand had just obliterated two basilisks that had gotten within firing rage. "Guys, not to concern you or anything. But I think they just keep coming. HOLY FLYING HARPIES!" He suddenly shouted as a large bird shaped silhouette covered the moon.

A loud blood curdling cry sounded from the sky, cutting clearly through the air like a knife.

Then someone ran into the clearing, all that was visible in the light of weapons, and Leo's fire was: Bright blue eyes and bits of shaggy blonde hair. In their hand was a bow, already loaded with a arrow. Slung on their back was a medical backpack.

It was the Son of Apollo: Will Solace.

Notching an arrow, then he fired into the darkness. Turning back to them, he started to speak very fast; his eyes scanning the forest behind them. "I was sent to get you guys out of here. We need to get everyone together." He explained.

Jason nodded. "Leo, give us some light. Let's get out of here. Solace, lead the way!"

With that the son of Apollo darted off into the darkness.

( Percy )

Percy was standing alone in the darkness, having just vaporized a hellhound as the moon blacked out, followed by the screech. Goosebumps appearing across his skin.

"That's not good." A familiar voice said in almost a whisper.

Looking to his right he noticed Annabeth, he was so relieved to see her. But they were far from done here.

"What is it?" The son of Poseidon asked, the fear was obvious in his voice. Normally he could be calm and collected, but this was absolutely unexpected.

Annabeth held out her knife, then stepped into the creek where Percy had moved to. Her breathing was rough from running at top speed to find him; taking a deep breath she replied.

"It's the caucasian eagle." Her voice was disbelief mixed with complete horror. "It's the eagle who… punished Prometheus."

Percy gulped. "Ate his liver right?"

"Yes, that's the one." She confirmed.

"How do we kill it?!" He asked frantically.

His gray-eyed girlfriend looked him over, almost as if making sure not one hair on his body had been harmed. "I don't know if we can, it is sacred to Zeus."

Percy groaned. "So we are going to be killed, or have a eternal punishment because one of his pets got killed. Lovely." The sarcasm was obvious in his tone, if possible he would have been dripping sarcasm.

"Basically." She confirmed. Then suddenly shoved him aside, landing on top of him as they fell to the ground beside the creek. Shielding him with her own body.

"Wha?" Percy's eyes narrowed with confusion.

Then an explosion of roaring fire passed over their head. A screech of distaste following it.

Annabeth climbed to her feet, ripping her armor off(and it was on fire) and chucking it at the monster… Which happened to have been a griffin.

Percy could see burns on her skin where the armor on her arms had been, her helmet was removed, and then it was followed by a chestplate and back armor. Her back was most likely burnt like the back of her arms and neck. They weren't bad burns like third degree, but they had obvious discomfort, and wouldn't be likely to heal fast.

Having stunned the griffin momentarily with her armor, Annabeth pulled Percy up and started to drag him into the woods out of view.

( Nico &amp; Althea )

He and Thea had just gotten to the Hunters position. Kneeling in the middle of the group was Thalia, she was trying to keep her cool as she spoke softly to a young girl who was laying on the ground. Her face was pale from blood lose and shock.

"She's dying." said a quiet voice to his left, remembering that Althea was there. Nodding he looked around to see who all was there. He noticed the Stoll brothers, Nyssa, Kayla, Malcolm, Austin, and a number of other campers. But none of his friends were there.

Wait, scratch that.

Jason racing into the clearing, his hand was wrapped tightly around Piper's. They both looked almost relieved to see the group, _almost_.

Then Will stepped out the shadows, partly dragging Leo along. And he was scolding him. "No! You are staying here where it is safe, _Valdez_. I won't have you off chasing some hellhounds." He said, a scowl was etched into his face.

Leo tried to protest. But the Healer's attention was no longer on him.

Will walked over to the girl. Kneeling down beside her, removing the medical bag from his body he started to ask what happened.

Nico sighed with relief, there was some of them. Then he went over to some of the campers to see if anything had been figured out yet.

Althea was watching the injured girl, it was obvious that she was going to die, she could just feel it. If someone ask her to explain how she knew, they wouldn't get an answer.

Then something out of the ordinary happened(of course).

One of the unclaimed campers walked over; having removed his helmet a mop of unruly dark chocolate brown hair visible, his skin had this touch of brown… Almost like a little bit of chocolate milk have been infused into his pale but not quite white skin. His eyes were a dark hazel that seemed to fit his complection.

He was beautiful, er… Handsome.

It was now rather obvious who he was, it was Aaron Sable. The boy that had been unclaimed for almost a year, it had caused some problems as the gods _had_ to claim their kids. Lots of people seemed to think he would fit it Aphrodite's cabins, but… Her daughters begged to differ, as they were kinda chasing him.

Anyway, back on track!

He walked over to the girl, saying something in a whisper to Thalia, and Will. They both moved away, but the hunters looked uncomfortable at the fact he was so close to her.

Althea had to move closer, she wanted to know what was going on.

Aaron removed his jacket and placed it as if it was a pillow under her head, his extreme gentleness with her was interesting. Sitting beside her he started to talk.

"Hi, I'm Aaron. What's your name?" He asked, to most it would be weird. But he was completely casual. His tone as if they knew each other. He also ignored the sound of swords clashing and arrows flying around them.

The girl gasped slightly from pain, then she responded. "Jaelyn." She croaked. A tear rolling down her reddish skin, she obviously had some native american blood in there. It was obvious with her dark eyes, dark hair, and red tinted skin.

"When did you join the Hunters of Artemis?" He asked softly.

A smile formed on Jaelyn face, but it was a sad one that shone in her brown eyes. "Awhile ago, just after the second Titan war."

Thalia took the opportunity to jump in. "She was great help when Gaea was rising, brilliant really. She was one of those who helped take the weight off of my shoulders." Pausing she touched the girl's hand. "A job well done, Hunter." Taking a small waxing moon charm from her pocket she placed it in Jaelyn's hand. Giving it a squeeze for good measures.

Her brown eyes seemed to get some of their focus back. "I'm dying, aren't I?" She asked, but it was clear she knew that it was true.

Aaron brushed her hair out of her face. His hazel eyes held an odd sadness that made it seem like he had done this before. "Yes, you are." Seeing her lip quiver as tears flooded down her face. "But it is nothing to fear. You have obviously served Lady Artemis well, you should at least get Elysium. And if that is not good enough I'll put a word in with Thanatos." He quickly assured.

She smiled again as if she was sure it was okay now. "Thank you…" Her words were barely a whisper and left with her last breath.

Aaron closed her eyes and touched her face in a soft way, running his hand down her neck and shoulder until he had grasped her now dead hand. "May you rest and achieve greatness among the souls of the Underworld. You have my blessing of safe travel straight to the Judgement Pavilion." Removing his hands as a flittering figure appeared, nodding her head in thanks. Then turned into a butterfly, flapping their wings a few times then disappearing into the air.

He stood and stepped away, a tear rolling down his skin. A then light appeared over his head, it was silvery like mist… Or soul. It was wings that seemed to change between that a bird, to that of a butterfly. In front of it was a scythe.

Shaking his head to himself as it faded.

Then Nico spoke up, taking Chiron's usual line. "All hail Aaron Sable, the son of Thanatos." Pausing he must have grinned to himself. "You can stay in the Hades cabin. Which means if you are lucky, you'll have it all to yourself in the near future." His voice was very sarcastic. Which if you knew him you would find this kinda unusual…

Hearing another screech sound through the air, everyone got into fighting positions.

Thalia looked up. "It's the eagle!" She called to the other Hunters, pausing a minute before shouting at everyone. "NO ONE EVEN WAVE A SWORD AT THAT THING, IF ANYBODY IS GOING TO GET THE WRATH OF ZEUS: IT'S GOING TO BE ME!"

Loading her bow in a split second, taking aim when a strong hand wrapped around her arm. Cursing she turned to give whoever it was a piece of her mind.

It was Jason, his blue eyes burning into hers. He looked as if he could stomp that eagle's head in without a second thought. "No, you are not." He said flatly.

"You can't stop me!" She snapped, aiming again. She would probably miss with his hand grasping her arm, but so what?

The Son of Jupiter glared at his sister, _she is so stubborn! _"Fine then, I'm going to help you." Before she could object he summoned a bolt of lightning, controlling the winds as he tried to get it to stay there. But it was exhausting his.

Thalia grumbled something and unleashed a volley of arrows on the giant bird. Taking her last arrow out of her quiver, the Hunter drew in a deep breath. Then letting the arrow fly she watched as lightning seemed to cage the eagle. Seeing it blow into a mass pile of feathers she smiled.

Then Jason collapsed. He had used so much of his 'powers' to keep it in place, and hit it with half a dozen bolts of lightning. Groaning as crumbled

Thalia barely managed to catch him. "Medic!" She called. Sitting down with his head on her lap.

One of the Apollo kids came over to see what they could do.

The one of the campers let out a warning cry, throwing their javelin at a hellhound. they took it down. Yes, but there were more. And they were surrounding the group.

They snarled and growled at them, snapping it at those who strayed from the group.

Nico then walked up to one, quickly impaling it. His sword sucking it's essence up like a vacuum.

Dealing with two others he didn't notice the third…. that was until it had a golden arrow impaling it's ugly muzzle.

Will was watching Nico like a hawk, every time one got to close; it had a arrow stuck in it's body.

Althea watched the battle, her knife would do hardly any damage from where she was standing. Cursing herself for not learning how to use any other weapon, it would be better than this worthless blade.

Piper had the Katoptris out and was slicing through monster after monster, her face was faintly visible from the gleam of it.

The Hunters killed anything in their path, arrows flying, swords swinging.

The other Campers were using any weapon possible. Greek fire, javelins, spears, swords, etc.

So yeah, chaos. Random campers falling, Hunters barely saving themselves. But the monsters just kept coming, _Lovely._

Then a sharp scream of intense pain cut through the air like fireworks on the Fourth of July, it seemed to be interwoven with the cry of a Bird of Prey.

Everyone seemed to freeze for a few seconds, trying to figure out what happened.

Nico paled, one look from him to everyone else cleared everything up without words. He quickly cut down some of the monsters. "Will! Cover me, also grab your bag." He told the healer. Not giving him the chance to protest before he ran off.

Will was used to this type of thing, he was one of the best healers among Apollo's cabin. Putting his life on the line for the injured is what he does. Without a second through he draw a arrow and raced off after the Son of Hades.

Jason was just coming to when the scream started. Concern was engraven into his face. "Percy? Annabeth? Are they okay?" He asked.

Piper squeezed his hand, but she didn't say anything. Which is quite helpful!

His sister looked down at him. "I'm sure they are fine, Percy's got Annabeth with him; they'll live." She told him. Drawing a short sword for combat as some of the other hellhounds that were still out there closed in.

( Percy &amp; Annabeth )

The Griffin was still following them. _Great_.

Annabeth's skin was starting to tear where the burns were, so she was bleeding and in a decent amount of pain. But hey, they are Half-Bloods, pain is just a part of their lives.

Percy was now the one dragging her along, desperate to get out of the woods and into camp. But it was hard to tell where they were.

Seeing the fire-breathing hybrid he groaned. _Today of all days, and c'mon this is camp! We should be safe, but no._ "Annabeth." He said softly. Her head was hung, her orange camp shirt was starting to turn red.

Annabeth looked him in the eye, her gray gaze meeting his green. A questioning look on her face. "What?"

"Stay here, and don't move."

She straighten up difiantly. "Percy, no." She said in a flat this-conversation-is-over sort of way.

Percy shook his head, smiling at her stubbornness. Then squeezed her hand, "I love you, Wise Girl." kissing her lightly.

Pulling back they looked each other in the eyes for a long moment. They were in a rather impossible position, Percy had to get close enough to the beast so he could 'kill' it.

Annabeth reached up and ruffled his hair. "We've been through worse." Then she paused, you could see the wheels spinning in her mind. "I'm helping you. And don't you dare say that I'm not." Then she ran into the clearing. "HEY STUPID! WE'RE OVER HERE!" She shouted.

Percy's mouth fell open, then mentally slapping himself he ran through the trees to where could get it if it came after her.

Sure enough it went after her, it's yellow eagle eyes didn't miss a thing. It's tail flicking back and forth as it approached the child of Athena. It could smell blood, and it was fresh. Throwing it's head back it made what sounded like a mix of a eagles cry, and a lions roar.

Then it pounced, it's claws drawn as it aimed for her chest.

Percy seemed to fly out of the trees, Riptide in hand; but it was too late. He'd never make it. With sudden effort and energy that came from nowhere, he threw himself in front of her.

He could feel it's claws grappling him, cutting through his shirt and running through his skin. It's claws slid down the front of him and didn't stop until it reached his left side a few inches above his waist.

Looking at it he noticed that the Riptide had stabbed it in the heart area.

He could feel himself swaying on his feet, the edges of his vision was a reddish black. Then he screamed from the pain that had just now hit him. The Griffin seemed to scream as well, then it exploded.

Percy collapsed at Annabeth's feet unconscious, his skin got paler by the seconds. Blood flowing freely from him.

Annabeth quickly evaluated the damage. "Percy?... Percy?! PERCY!" She shouted, tears falling in an unstoppable stream.

Remembering the canteen of nectar she had, she quickly took it off. Then using her knife to cut the remains of his shirt back so she could see clearly and not waste any of the precious liquid.

Pouring it on Percy she slumped her shoulders as blood kept coming.

Looking up as she heard rustling, Annabeth grabbed her knife, but there was no need.

"What happened?" Will asked, dropping to his knees beside Percy. His bag was in front of him and being looked through as he took in the situation.

"A Griffin attacked. We couldn't lose it." She said quietly.

Nico sat down beside Annabeth on the ground, "You are hurt." He said, looking at her arms and neck. Noticing that bits of her hair had been scorched.

She gave him a weak glare. "I'm fine." She said, but she was quite the opposite: One of the people she loved the most was lying near death in front of her, she had burns that seemed to get worse and worse, she was exhausted. Still crying.

Nico shook his head. "Will, you have some ambrosia?"

Will had been listening as he bandaged Percy. Nodding he tossed them a baggie of ambrosia, and a salve of some sort. Then went back to layering bandages on his current largest concern.

"Eat it." Nico ordered. Once she had he was satisfied, then helped her apply the salve on her arms, hands, and neck.

After sometime Will sighed, then he let out a very loud whistle that made Nico cover his ears.

After a moment a jet black pegasus landed beside them, it whinnied and inspected Percy. Then a white one landed beside it.

The Healer patted Blackjack's neck. "I need you to take Annabeth and Percy back to camp." He told him.

Nico could see him hesitating. "Go, I'll get back fine. You get out of here." He told him.

Will paused then nodded.

Annabeth had climbed onto Blackjack, then with their help got Percy up in front of her. Wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Will grabbed a fistful of the other pegasus's mane Hauling himself on it.

Then they were off.

And Nico simply shadow traveled away.

( Hunters &amp; Campers )

Althea was standing next to Aaron, he knowed them down, she sliced them up.

Nico then suddenly appeared. "We need to get out of here." He said just loud enough for most people to hear. And he was getting tired from all this running and shadow traveling.

"I agree, that is if we could leave." Thalia said shortly.

He shrugged, then walked away to help Piper, and Leo.

Thea then got a crazy idea. _I wonder…_ Spinning her knife in her hand, it seemed to slow down. Growing longer, and longer. Before she knew it she was holding a short stygian iron sword, it fit perfectly.

The holding her hands out the ground started to shake.

"What are you doing?" Aaron demanded. But he was ignored.

She moved away from everyone else, stabbing a hellhound; watching as it was sucked into her sword.

Then Nico noticed. "Thea…?" He called, moving closer to see what was going on.

Then the ground started cracking around them in a really useless way.

Althea smiled to herself.

And then this strange black fire shot from her hands in a steady stream, dissolving anything it touched, it wrapped around the group.

Nico watched as her face took on the look people associated with the children of Hades, a madman look. She watched the fire with sick interest.

She staggered, the fire dying. It had drained her strength.

Then she felt something hit her back and shoulder, then released. Something warm was running down her back, her vision was going black rapidly.

"Thea!" Was the last thing she heard. Yes there was murmuring and such, but it didn't break through. Unable to see now, and feel.

She just faded into the darkness being unable to keep it away.

* * *

_**Thank you everyone who has commented, followed, or just read it. You guys are great!**_

_**Also, I apologize for the wait. And any mistakes. I've been on a tight schedule thus making it hard to edit because of time.**_

_**Thanks again! **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hi guys! It's me!**_

_**Just a warning for anyone reading. This chapter has a blood warning, so read at your own risk.**_

_**I hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

Nico watched in horror as Althea crumbled to the ground he had no idea what happened, he had just watched her torch the entire place with the fire of the Underworld. _Hellfire. _

"Everyone get out of here and back to camp!" Thalia ordered.

Jason had gotten to his feet after eating some ambrosia. He was looking much better. And started leading the group out.

Nico had made his way to his sister, pushing everyone aside. "Move!" He shouted. Kneeling down beside her he carefully moved her so he could see the damage.

Her back looked like it had been run through a meat grinder, parts looked skinned and bloody. Then he noticed the real issue. It looked like giant talons had stabbed her shoulder, then released a little before dragging across her skin.

He could hear someone's guts emptying nearby, but he had seen stuff like it before.

Looking up he noticed someone, it was a daughter of Aphrodite. She had taken off her armor and was removing her camp shirt. Nico quickly averted his eyes. "Seriously?" He asked, blushing slightly.

The girl laughed. "I do have a tank top on thank you very much." Handing him her shirt and a length of rope. "Put that on her, it might not do anything. But it could help with the blood."

Nico shook his head, then put the shirt on Thea's back. Putting it in place with the rope. It helped keep the blood from landing right on the ground.

"Thanks."

The girl smiled. "No problem, I'm Kai by the way."

He nodded. "Nice to meet you Kai. Now would you see if anyone could carry her back?'

Then another voice spoke up. "No need."

It was Jake Mason, Son of Hephaestus.

He bent over and picked her up easy enough, it was almost like she was a small child from the ease. "Does she eat anything? This is like picking up a doll." He said starting to walk at a fast pace, Nico and Kai walking alongside.

The entire group had made it back to camp, both Jake and Nico were covered in blood from taking turns carrying her. Kai had taken their weapons so they didn't get in the way.

Nico ran right up to the big house. "Will!" He shouted. Throwing the door to the infirmary open.

...And he hit Will with the door.

"Ow! Watch it Nico. " Rubbing his arm that was hit with a doorknob. "What is it?"

Then Jake walked in with Althea.

Will took one look and sighed. "Put her in the back. I'll be right over, I'm still dealing with Percy. Kayla! Head to the back, grab the stitching kit, some clean bandages, and the wound cleaning kit." He ordered.

A blonde girl around his and Nico's age nodded. "On it." She replied, putting on a pair of blue 'doctor' gloves and headed to the back of the infirmary.

Jake followed closely, with the _very_ pale shape in his arms.

Nico was about to follow when Will grabbed his arm. "Nope, you aren't going back there. I'll need some space, go find Chiron and help fill him in on what happened." He told him.

The Son of Hades looked at him for a moment, then without saying anything he turned and left. The door slamming shut behind him.

But Kai had slipped in, her wrist was bent awkwardly.

Will fought the urge to hit his head on the wall. "Go to the left door, go in there and get in line." He told her. Watching to make sure she went, then walked into the the back where all the heavily injured were.

Annabeth was sitting beside Percy's bed, the curtains around were closed so no one could see in.

Her hand locked around his, the tears came off in a flood. Who was there to lie too? She was a sobbing mess, this wouldn't have happened if she had stayed put.

His entire chest was bandaged, stitched, and covered in some sort of healing salve. What bits of skin you could see were raw looking from the damage, Will told her that the trauma had done that. His body went into shock and wasn't responding to any nectar, or anything really. He had a IV (which were rarely used) pumping all kinds of crazy stuff into him

She was still sobbing, almost unable to breath. She couldn't fix him and make him better like the Apollo kids, all she could do was sit there.

Looking up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was Thalia, she had pulled out a tissue and wiped away Annabeth's tears. "It'll be fine, he's been through worse. "

The praised daughter of wisdom nodded a little.

"Why don't we go call Sally? I think she might appreciate it." The Hunter suggested.

"I don't want to leave him." She croaked, tightening her grip on Percy's hand.

Thalia had a knowing look, slipping Annabeth's cellphone out of her pocket. "I figured you wouldn't. So I got this." Finding Sally's number she pressed it, turning it to speaker phone and setting it on a small table. Waiting as it ringed three times before someone answered.

"_Who would be calling this time of the night?" _Asked a voice in the background, Paul.

"_It's Annabeth." _Sally replied having read the contact. "_Hello? Annabeth?"_

"Hi Sally, it's Thalia, and Annabeth…" Thalia said over the phone, her voice seemed reluctant to speak.

"_What happened?" _

And then the Lieutenant took over on filling her in, Annabeth chiming in every so often. Trying to make sure they got all the details.

They didn't get a response, but it seemed pretty clear that Sally had broken down on the other end. Not talking for sometime.

"_Are you with him?"_

"Yes, we are."

"_Please let me know if he gets worse, or better. Please." _She was now pleading with them for any little possibility that her little boy was okay.

"We will Ma'am, now I would suggest you try and rest. He wouldn't want you worrying.

And with that the call ended.

Thalia thought for a minute. "Annabeth, are you supposed to have ointment on your arms? Bandages?" She asked.

Annabeth hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, but I told them no. They were busy."

Her friend nodded, walking out of the little 'room' area. Coming back with the ointment and bandages. When the blonde reached for them she pulled them back.

"Go take a shower and put on clean clothes, then I'll help you with these." No allowing a second of protest, "I'll stay here and keep an eye on Percy." She assured. Having already filled Chiron in one her part of the story and explained to Artemis. She herself would have loved a warm shower, clean clothes, and a long night's sleep. But she could handle this, for her friends.

Nico was stuck reporting to Chiron, Artemis, and Reyna. Along with whatever innocent demigod that stood close enough to hear what had happened on their end.

His clothes were covered in blood, he was worried. And he didn't feel the need to fill them in when they had an entire camp for that.

Chiron nodded to himself, rubbing his beard a little. "Would you please go make sure that Aaron gets settled in? He could use some help getting used to Hades cabin."

Artemis was silent, watching Nico carefully in the firelight.

Reyna had listened, picking up every detail. Her dark eyes looking into his, she had found someone who was like a little sister to her; and lost her in one day. She also was annoyed that she was unable to help.

Nico nodded, walking off with his feet dragging slightly and head hung. He needed to find Aaron, deal with him. Then go check on Thea.

In a way she kinda reminded him of Bianca, he wasn't sure what way that was: but he just knew that she did. And it bothered him a lot.

And he had kinda made himself her teacher and guard too, something was up and he wanted to know what.


	12. Chapter 11

Will Solace had not slept in 42 hours, he had been hit with door a total of 13 times in the last 24 hours, and last time he had slept it was only for 4 hours… Nah more like 2, every time someone got a broken nose or something he was woken up to be informed of something so insignificant compared to his need for sleep it was almost insulting.

So he had crashed on a porch swing that was crossed with a couch just about half an hour ago. But then he heard the footsteps that seemed to be coming in his direction.

"Mistylynn Morgenstern, you better have good reason for needing to wake me when I'm trying to get my most needed sleep." He said clearly even though he was laying face down.

"It is serious!" A younger girl's voice replied. "And don't call me Mistylynn!" She growled, stomping her foot of the deck.

"Whatever, you are lying. Let me sleep."

"I'm not lying you dumb grump! Now get up or I'll give you a fool's prison. Stulti-"

With that Will sat right up, "Don't you dare, you are so bad at spells you would probably burn the camp to the ground!" He scolded. Getting up and storming off to the infirmary, leaving the girl in his dust.

Getting inside he threw the door opened, looking around as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. He could hear someone cursing in various languages, Greek, Latin, English, and… is that Italian?

Will walked through the infirmary into one of the side rooms, I hate you, and I hate you, and I hate you, oh! and random wounded stranger: I hate you. And then his gaze landed on the problem.

Nico di Angelo was sitting on a checkup chair/bed thing. Both his legs were almost completely bandaged, one you could see red starting to soak in, the other they were trying to put a brace on.

The Healer sighed. "I didn't know that you could speak fluent Italian di Angelo." He said lightly.

Nico looked at him darkly. "I didn't know you even knew any other languages Solace." He snapped.

Will looked at Reyna(who he had just noticed) and all the other healers. "What happened?" He asked with a sigh. All he wanted to do was sleep for the next month, but no people had to be stupid and get hurt.

Reyna looked at him with her hard black eyes, there was complete seriousness in them. "We were walking around, when Nico noticed something bright flickering along the edge of the woods. So he walked over to investigate, we didn't see anything but he got his right leg slashed and a tree fell on him, crushing his left leg. It was a clean cut on the tree." She told him.

Will narrowed his eyes, nodding he walked over. Ordering the others to get him some supplies.

Kneeling he started to unwrap Nico's right leg.

Once he had removed the last of it he watched as the blood started to flow out freely, taking a clothe he started to clean it away.

"Well that's a small flesh wound, nothing seriously." Will said, his tone flooding with sarcasm.

Nico lead forward and slapped Will across the head, not all that gently either. "If it wasn't for both of my legs being immobilized I would kick you." He growled, glaring down at the son of Apollo with his dark eyes.

Will rolled his eyes, then pulled a needle out. Before his patient could register what he was doing. He stuck the needling into Nico's leg after grabbing it, emptied it, then removing it. In that order.

"Hopefully you don't bleed out before that numbs you."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "What? I'm already bleeding out." He pointed out.

The Healer looked up at him, "I meant bleeding to death, I have to stitch that. Unless you prefer staples. But I'm not in the mood to have you hitting me, also I'm exhausted and I wouldn't want to accidentally stab you and have you feel it."

So he set out to cleaning it out again, then after awhile grabbed the needle and got to work.

( Artemis &amp; Chiron )

Artemis was sitting crosslegged on a log around the campfire, petting the head of one of her golden stags.

Running her palm across it's jaw whispering to it in greek.

Chiron had walked over. "I'm sorry to bother you Lady Artemis, I was just going to inform you that we will be burning the shrouds at dawn. I was wondering if you and your Hunters had something different in mind."

Artemis looked up at him. "We had our shrouds prepared." She informed him.

The Centaur nodded thoughtfully when she spoke up again.

"The cursed on is here, I am sure of it." She said slamming a hunting knife into the log. "I'm just not sure who!" The goddess flickered silver briefly, almost losing control of her powers.

"This Camp is in great danger until I find out

Then she got up, ripping the knife out, and marched off to Cabin 8.

Chiron sighed, then trotted off. He needed to make sure that the shrouds for Cabin 3 and 11 were ready.

( Athena's Cabin )

The children of Athena had been tasked with making most of the burial shrouds as most everyone was too busy. And they were also the best weavers there so naturally the fallen needed the best.

Laid out was a pure golden shroud for Apollo, on a weaving loom was a blood red on with part of a boars head for Ares, there were more of course.

But then there was the one no one wanted to acknowledge.

In was sitting in the hands of a older blonde, getting stained with tears.

It was made of a shimmery dark blue-green fabric that seemed to move like waves, then it had a extra detailed sea green and bronze trident in the middle. In tiny black Greek letters around the trident it read: "Pride of Poseidon."


End file.
